The Unthinkable
by aileefan101
Summary: UPDATED AS OF 11/18/11!What would you do if the worst thing you could possibly imagine happens to a person you love?A life altering event changes Jules and the team forever... I suck at summaries, but please read and review anyways!
1. Clubbin'

**I'm so sorry this took me so long to update!! I have been so busy with midterms and I just lost my inspiration for awhile. But here's the next chapter anyways!**

_****Flashback-one day earlier****_

"All right!" cheered Lou, "Let's paaaarty!" "You ready for this?" Jules teased, with an evil glint in her eye. Team One was in a club to let go after a exhausting day. "Ooooh yeah." Spike said grinning. "Oh boy…" Sam murmured as Jules started to shake her hips.

"Whoa there Jules…" said Wordy, raising his eyebrows. "Jules, what _are_ you doing?" Ed asked incredulously. "It's called dancing, old man!" Shooting Ed a grin, Jules' ran onto the dance floor. Spike, Lou, and Sam hot on her heels.

"Excuse me, old man? OLD man? Ed said indignantly. "Easy there tiger." laughed Wordy, as he, Ed, and Greg made their way to the bar. They sat at the bar sipping their beers, watching the rest of their team liven up the dance floor. "What are Spike and Lou doing?" Greg said confused. "I have no idea…..are they doing the robot?" volunteered Wordy. "If they are, we don't know them." Ed stated, shaking his head. "Jeez…those two….."

"Where did Jules go?" Wordy asked, looking around. "Who knows?" Greg replied, "Wait, there's Sam. Which means Jules' has got to be close by." "WHOA! That doesn't look appropriate!" exclaimed Ed as he spotted Jules. Jules' was grinding against a guy who looked like he could be a linebacker. "That guy is huge!" stared Wordy.

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

"Uh oh…." Ed muttered. "What?" Greg asked, still mesmerized by Jules getting down and dirty with that guy. "Look at Sam." Wordy and Greg followed Ed's eyes to where Sam was, watching Jules. "We might want to bring him over here before a fight breaks out." Greg took in the tightness of Sam's jaw and his clenched fists, and said, "Good idea."

"Hey there…Sam, buddy" Ed said cheerfully, trying to distract Sam, "Let's go get a drink."

"I'm fine—" started Sam before being cut off by Ed. "Buddy, you need a drink. No excuses. Let's go." Ed hauled Sam over to where the rest of the guys were sitting, including Spike and Lou. "So, you make friends with the ladies?" Wordy teased Lou and Spike. "You know, we were showing off our best moves," said Spike disappointed, " but they didn't join in."

Ed, Greg, Wordy, and even Sam burst out laughing at Spike and Lou's 'best moves'. Lou acknowledged the hit with a smile. "You laugh now, but you'll be sorry later when Spike and I leave here with women on both arms…" "Yeah, I'm sure we will be…" chuckled Ed, shaking his head.

Greg was eyeing Sam, who had yet to tear his eyes from Jules on the dance floor. "Sam…." He cautioned. "What?" Sam replied, his gaze still focused on Jules. "Sam, you gotta let her go." "Sarge-don't. I'm just worried about her, okay? She's my teammate, and right now, she's giving that moron the wrong idea." "How do you know she is Sam?" Sam turned and glared at Greg. "Sam, I'm just saying, she's a big girl." Sam didn't reply, and turned instead to continue watching his ex.

Jules laughing at something the guy said as she made her way off the dance floor. "Hey boys!" She said, her eyes sparkling, "How's it going?" "Pretty good," Ed replied, shooting a devious look at her, "Looks like you were having some fun yourself." "Shut up Ed." Shot Jules rolling her eyes at his teasing. "Who's the guy?" asked Sam abruptly. "Excuse me? Josh not that it's any of your concern." Jules gave Sam a dirty look. Sam opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Greg, "Okay you two. This is supposed to be a fun-a break from our stressful, hectic jobs." "Sorry Sarge." Sam and Jules muttered together.

Trying to ease the tension, Spike chimed in, "Hey Samtastic. Why don't you join me and Lou on the dance floor. The ladies will be all over us, and I think we can spare a couple." Wordy let out a large guffaw, while Jules burst out laughing. "Hey!" Lou said indignantly. "Take it easy there ladies man." Ed snorted. "I'll pass." Sam said, giving Lou a half-hearted smile. "Awww, come on!" Lou whined. "You just want him out there, so he can attract the laaaadies!" teased Jules.

"That may be," Lou smiled, "so will you help a guy out, Sam?" "Please?" chimed in Spike. "Fine." Said Sam shortly, allowing his two goofy teammates to drag him out on the dance floor. Wordy decided to follow them, so he could watch the entertainment unfold.

"Jules? You all right?" Greg asked taking in the hurt look on Jules face. "I'm fine, I'm just going to go get some fresh air. I'll be right back." She said, shooting him a soft smile as she made her way to the exit. "She and Sam have some serious issues." Commented Ed as he watched her leave. "I know…" Greg sighed, "They still love each other, only Jules is trying to bury hers so they can stay on the team together." "Jeez. This is a freaking mess."

Jules slid out the door, into the cool air outside. Inhaling, she never saw the gloved hand as it came out of the night, and covered her mouth. Her scream was muffled as a needle was plunged into the side of her neck.

**Okay, so I don't feel like this is the best. It didn't come together the way I wanted it too. Review Please!!!!**


	2. She's not here

**So here's the next chapter******

**Flashback***

Sam left Lou and Spike doing their thing on the dance floor, and made his way back to Ed and Greg, followed by Wordy. "Where's Jules?" were the first words out of his mouth upon reaching his teammates. Greg looked around, realizing she hadn't come back yet, "She was outside cooling down, but that was fifteen minutes ago….." his voice trailed off. Sam scanned the crowd on the dance floor, looking for Jules.

**********************Outside the club*****************************************

Jules started to struggle against her unknown assailant, she slammed her head back into his nose. This was the only hit she managed before everything faded to black as the needle was plunged into her neck. Her body went limp in her captor's arms. He carried Jules in the shadowy parking lot to his waiting vehicle. He laid her in the backseat gently, and softly closed the door. As he climbed into the driver's seat, he glanced at the unconscious woman, with an evil grin on his face. He pulled out of the lot into the darkness, whispering, "My revenge has come at last………."

****************************************************************************

"She's not here. Where _is _she?" Sam asked worried. "Sam, calm down. Okay? She's probably still outside cooling off. She did work up quite a sweat on the dance floor. Why don't you go check on her?" said Ed calmly. "Except, you might not want to make it seem like you're checking up on her. Judging from Jules' reaction to you earlier, she will not welcome it. She'll probably kick your ass." Chuckled Wordy, envisioning it in his head.

Sam sent him a dirty look before making his way to the exit. HE pushed open the exit door, fully expecting to see Jules, but what he say was….nothing. No Jules. "Where the hell are you?" Sam murmured as he tried to ignore the bad feeling in his gut. HE walked around thinking maybe she had taken a walk, but there was no sign of her. Sam was worried as the sick feeling in his gut rose. Something was wrong……Sam rushed back inside to Team One, fully panicked.

Ed, Greg and Wordy were laughing as Spike and Lou pulled chairs up to their table, after their failed attempts on the dance floor. The laughter died as the team took one look at Sam's face as he approached the table. "Jules' is missing. There's no sign of her." A silence fell, as Team One absorbed the words Sam had just spoke. _Jules was missing._

"You're sure?" Greg asked as he struggled to stay calm. Even as he questioned Sam, he knew it was true. No one had seen Jules and she wouldn't just leave without telling one of them.

"Yeah I'm sure. I've looked everywhere, she's not here. Face it, Sarge, Jules' is missing." Sam stated bluntly.

Ed glanced at Greg, who sat motionless. Taking a deep breath, Ed began to issue commands, "Sam keep calling her phone. Spike, try to get a GPS location from her cell. Wordy, Lou, go check her house just to make sure. I'm gonna go look for any sign outside." The team went off to tackle their assigned tasks.

"Greg. Greg! Look at me!" Ed ordered as he saw his friend remain silent, "Jules' is missing as of this moment. It's a fact. Now we have to do everything we can to find her. As of now, this is on us. Now I need to know that you can do this." Greg met his eyes, "Eddie, she's our family. Our family."

"I know that." Ed replied softly, "We're going to find her Boss. The best thing you can do know is to go check out those security cameras." Greg nodded and took off to talk to the club security. Meanwhile, Ed headed outside to look for any sign of Jules. His eyes were scanning the ground when he froze at the sight of something glinting in the street light.

Kneeling down, Ed felt his heart sink. There was a silver hoop lying on the cement, near some specks of blood. "That's Jules'." Sam whispered sadly, as he came up behind Ed.

"Damn it." Ed muttered. Finding the earring confirmed their suspicions: something horrible had happened to Jules. As Sam continued to stare at the hoop, Ed wandered off to look around. His eyes caught on the sight of a needle, about a foot from the earring. Taking closer look, Ed shouted, "Shit!"

Spike came running out, followed by Greg. "I can't get anything on Jules phone. It's turned off. Did you find anything?" Spike said, frustrated. "Eddie I found-" Greg started, before Ed cut him off. "I know how this SOB got her…." Growled Ed, anger flashing across his face, "He-" This time, it was Greg who interrupted, "He drugged her. I know Eddie. I saw the security tape. The son of a bitch snuck up behind her. She didn't even have a chance, but she did manage to break his nose." "Is that where the blood came from?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything except stab her with the needle." This relieved the team temporarily; at least Jules wasn't hurt—yet. "What'd he do with her?" questioned Spike, eager to know all the facts so they could do something to help Jules. "Dragged her off. At that point, he was out of camera range. My guess would be to his car. Unfortunately, he turned his face from the camera. He knew it was there." Greg said angrily.

"Was this completely random?" wondered Sam. "No." Ed said entering the conversation. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Look guys, he was lying in wait. She was out here for about a minute before this guy grabbed her. He had the needle ready, and he knew where the cameras were. The SOB followed us here. Stalked her here. I wouldn't be surprised if he had been stalking Jules for some time. She walked right into his trap." Team One let this knowledge sink in, realizing how accurate it sounded, and it scared the hell out of them. They knew this could mean nothing good for Jules.

**** 2 hours later ****

Jules could feel a pounding in her head as she started to wake up. Fighting waves of blackness, Jules assessed her surroundings. Her wrists and feet were bound tightly with some kind of rope, and she was lying on a bed, at least, something that felt like a bed. The pounding faded to a minimum, and the darkness was past. As Jules was looking around her, the memories of what had happened two hours earlier came flooding back.

"Where the hell am I?" she murmured, trying to find a way out. From what she could tell she was in a basement. The floor was concrete, as were the walls. There were sparse furnishing consisting of a chair and the bed she was on. Jules started to test the ropes that were binding her feet, looking for any signs of weakness. As she did so, the man stepped out of a door to the right and came to a stop in front of the bed. "Hello Juliana…….." he smiled sinisterly, "I have great plans for you and I…….."

**So I know this is sort of confusing, but bear with me. I want to show how Jules got to where she was in Chapter 1, and this is the best way I know how to do it. Review please!**


	3. Helplessness

**Okay, so these next couple of chapters are going to be flashbacks, continuing from chapter 4, but before 1….I hope this isn't too confusing for anyone-just bear with me!**

**Song is "Silent Ambush" sung by Dawn Johnson**

***Flashback-Several hours after Team One realized Jules' was abducted****

Team One was back at the station frantic with worry and fear for Jules. They kept going over and over the security tapes looking for anything that could identify the man who took Jules. "What the hell?!" Sam yelled furiously, "There has to be something. Your missing something Spike!" "Sam!" Ed snapped. "We are all in this together. We all want to find Jules. But turning on each other isn't going to help anything. Spike is doing the best he can."

Sam stalked off into the work out room, feeling useless. Team One was pent up in the SRU, doing everything they could to find Jules. But, Sam felt so helpless. God only knew what Jules was going through right now, if she was even alive…..That last thought sent him into a fury and Sam attacked the punching bag with a vengeance.

"Spike, you got anything?" Lou asked, struggling to maintain calm. Freaking out wasn't going to help find Jules. "No-wait! I think there's a reflection in that car's mirror. I'll try to enhance it." Greg, Wordy, and Lou crowded around Spike's computer, while Ed paced back and forth trying to think of anything he missed that could help locate Jules.

"Okay, here it is….." said Spike, as he brought the image up on his screen. "Anyone recognize him?" asked Wordy looking at his teammates. "Not me….would Sam?" Ed replied. "He might. I'll go get him."

Lou commented, "So we know this guy knows Jules, or at least her life. Are we thinking a vendetta against her?" "Right now, anything is possible, but my gut is telling me this is extremely personal-like a case personal." Sighed Ed, trying to shake images of Jules from his mind.

Greg entered the work-out room to see Sam beating the crap out of the punching bag, "Sam. Sam! Bag's dead buddy." Sam let his arms drop, and turned to face Greg, hanging his head. "Boss," he started, "Don't Sam. Don't go there. We _will_ find her. Spike got something—a face." Hearing that, Sam ran out of the room, with Greg at his heels.

"Let me see it," ordered Sam once he reached the group. Lou parted, so Sam could get a closer look. "Oh my god….." Sam whispered, mesmerized by the face staring back at him.

"You know him?" Ed demanded. He knew the look in Sam's eyes. It was guilt.

"Yeah…Yeah," stuttered Sam, "I killed his wife. When I was in the military. She was an American who had a suicide bomb strapped to her chest in a market. I shot her. He was right there-his name's Andre Zachara."

"Son of a bitch." Ed stated, realization sinking in. "This isn't about Jules at all is it?" "It's about me. He took Jules to get back at me."

At that moment, Winnie came up to them. "This just arrived for you, Sam." "What?!" He turned to face her. She placed an envelope in his hands, and walked away. She was saddened about what had happened to Jules, but she knew what she was feeling was nothing compared to what Team One was.

Sam slit open the envelope and out fell a dvd. "What the hell?" he wondered, staring at it. "I have a bad feeling….." Spike said, staring at the dvd. "Me too." Chimed Lou, "but I think we better see what's on it. Even though it has Sam's name on the outside, I think it's for all of us."

"Okay. Let' s go into the conference room." Greg said, leading the way. Team ONE trailed in and took their seats. They all glanced sadly at Jules' empty one, while Greg popped the dvd into the player. "Here we go…" Wordy muttered.

Andre Zachara's image descended upon the screen. He was grinning leerily at the camera. Then those creepy lips parted, and he spoke, " Sam Braddock. Two years ago, you took my wife from me. Now it's time for payback. You took the woman I loved, so now I'm going to destroy the woman you love." Team One watched, shaking their heads. "No." Sam muttered fury building up inside him.

_You stumbled on my hunting grounds  
too bad, really  
you were such a lovely thing till I  
found out your secrets_

run away now.

Taste my last kiss  
my silent ambush  
Take one last look  
and beg for mercy

Don't try dishing out more lies cause I'm  
serious  
you've wandered into open season and I'm  
bored and furious

run away now.

sometimes I can't help wondering (don't you wonder)  
how I might wear your apology  
but that's no fun

run away now

Zachara rotated the camera so Jules' teammates could see her tied to the bed, wearing only her bra and underwear. As they watched, they could see the panic and anger in Jules' eyes. Then Zachara spoke again, "I could tell you everything I'm going to do to her, but that wouldn't be as much fun. No, Sam Braddock, you need to feel her pain. You are going to suffer right along with her. Every minute of pain she is in, is going to be because of you—and she knows it. I want you to experience this first hand. You're going to watch the woman you love suffer, and know this, Sam Braddock, you won't be able to stop me…."

**Aaaahhhh!!! I know I'm evil. I promise it's going to get better soon. Please don't hurt me! Review as always: P**


	4. I can't do this

**Here's the next chapter! This one was extremely hard to write, but here it is!**

**Song is Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin**

*****SRU******

Spike threw up in the garbage can just as the dvd finished playing. Sam punched the wall, Ed slammed his fists onto the table, and Greg, Wordy, and Lou stared at the blank screen in horror. Seeing Jules' struggle against the ties that bound her, to fight against that son of a bitch broke Team One's heart. Then seeing that bastard do what he did to do her, the sound of Jules' scream……God that was a sound none of them would ever forget.

_Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
Your scream is burning through my veins_

"Play it again." Spike said softly. "What?!" demanded Wordy. "You want to see it again? See Jules raped and tortured once wasn't enough for you?!" Ed yelled incredulously. Sam stared at Spike in shock; his face wore an expression of agony. Everything that had happened to Jules was because of him. Because he loved her. Jules was his biggest weakness, and just from watching them for two weeks, Zachara knew it. Sam closed his eyes tight, trying to erase the image of Jules crying out from his mind.

"Of course I don't want to watch it again." Shot Spike, horrified at the thought, "But we have to. It holds our only chance of finding Jules. We have to listen to the sounds in the background. It's the only way to save Jules."

"Spike, there's no way to block out Jules being-"started Lou, "uh, raped right in front of us. I will never be able to get that video out of my head!"

"I know okay! I know that! But right my focus is on finding Jules so she doesn't have to suffer anymore."

"He's right." Interrupted Greg, hating the very thought of it. "I can't do this. I can't watch it again!" screamed Sam, storming out of the room. "Let him go," Ed said quietly as Wordy made a move to go after Sam, "You think this is horrible enough for us to watch? It's ten times worse for Sam. He and Jules were together for awhile. Not to mention this sick bastard is doing this to seek revenge on Sam. It's destroying him."

"Ready?" Spike asked, as Team One took a deep breath. The dvd began to play a second time.

*********Somewhere in the city*******

Jules lay curled up in a ball on the bed, trying to stop the pain. She couldn't erase the feel of him from her body, or her memory. She curled up tighter, wanting to die. Jules felt so ashamed. She was a cop; this wasn't supposed to happen to her. She was supposed to be able to protect herself. God, she felt so dirty. It was like she'd never be able to wash away the unclean. And this was just the start.

Violent sobs shook her body as she relived what that SOB did to her.….what he did to the team, not to mention Sam. Jules knew he had filmed the rape to make Sam suffer, and she couldn't imagine what it was going to do to him. She knew he would blame himself, because she knew him better than anyone.

Jules sent a silent message to Team one, begging them to find her, or for this SOB to put her out of her misery. She couldn't take anymore, as she heard his footsteps approaching. She knew his games had only begun. "Sam…." Jules whispered.

********Back at the SRU******

"Sounds of a train, cars, that specific building structure..." Spike said as he typed furiously on the computer. "Spike what is it?" Lou questioned. "You got something?" demanded Ed, retracting his fist from the wall he had just punched. "GOT IT!" yelled Spike, ready for action, "I know where she is!"

**Please don't hate me……I promise it's going to get better!!! Soon : P Review please!**


	5. Let's take him on

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update! I've had some issues with writing the story, but here goes nothing!**

Team One roared to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. Each man was loaded, and ready to go after the son of a bitch who had Jules. "Let's do this." Sam snarled, cocking his gun. "Sam, take it easy," cautioned Greg, "this isn't about revenge. Our primary goal is to get Jules out safely. Jules comes first." Seeing the determined look in Sam's eyes, Greg began to command his team, "Okay, I want you as sniper Eddie, Wordy and Lou with me, Spike and Sam in the truck." "What?! No!" Sam cried out, "This is about me, not Jules. He did this to get to me, and if I'm what he wants then I'm what he's going to get."

"Sam that's exactly why you are not going out there okay? Seeing you is just going to set him off, and we can't risk that—not it Jules still in harm's way. Sam, I get that you want to help her. But you are too emotional right now. I know you love her, we all do," said Greg gently, "We have to do this right; we can't let our judgment be clouded. No matter how much we want to kill him for what he's done to Jules. Our main focus has to be on saving her life. To do that we need to focus—and you can't do that. Right now you have to get out of the way so we can help Jules." Sam acknowledged his boss' reasoning, and gave him a nod. "Just get her out of there."

"Eddie, you in postion?" Greg asked his Sierra One. "Yep, let's go get our girl."

*******Inside******

Zachara saw the trucks pull into the parking lot. He grinned, "Let the fun begin." Jules remained curled in a ball, trying to erase him from her mind. Zachara grabbed her roughly, and pulled Jules to her feet. "Alright baby, let's go see your boy huh?"

Despite Jules' muffled protests due to her gag, Zachara dressed her in the shorts and tank top she was wearing when he had abducted her. Feeling his hands rubbing against her body, Jules twisted. "Not so fast babe. Why don't we go say hello to Team One? I bet Sam is extremely anxious to see you…." As he spoke, Zachara propelled Jules in front of him, up the stairs, and out into the bright, glaring sun.

Seeing the door open, Team One assumed their positions. Spike dragged a protesting Sam into the truck with him, Wordy and Lou covered Greg, and Ed lined up his rifle. Jules emerged first, her eyes looking from the truck to Greg, terrified. Zachara followed, his body pressed against Jules, holding a knife against Jules' throat. Team One watched, waiting for the opportune moment to strike to take this bastard out for hurting Jules. But they had to time it perfectly, if they didn't, Jules would end up in the crossfire.

Zachara made his way out further into the sun, keeping the blade tight against Jules. He nuzzled her neck as she squirmed, tears streaming down her face. Team One watched, their fury mounting, as Zachara's attempts to humiliate Jules, and to antagonize them. Jules pain filled eyes met Greg's, and his heart broke. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to begin negotiation to get Jules' out of this.

**Sorry, I know this is kind of short, but it takes us up to chapter 1, so……I know this wasn't the best, but I couldn't make it come out right. Review as always:D**


	6. Take it

**Here is my second fan fic. It takes place in season three, but Lou didn't die, cause I don't want him to be dead:P So I can write this perfectly in my head, but it just isn't coming out on paper…but here's the start!**

"You don't want to do this. Let her go and we can work out the rest of the charges. If you kill her, you're facing a murder charge. Believe me, you don't wait. So let's just make this easier on everyone and let her go." Negotiated Greg, watching the scenario unfold before him. Team One watched anxiously, terror flashing across their faces at the sight of a knife at Jules' throat.

The man tightened his grip on Jules, digging the blade into her throat. Jules' whimpered as a trickle of blood slid down her throat. "I don't think so. You are gonna let me walk out of here-if you don't, you can watch your precious teammate die." Replied the man, scathingly.

Greg flinched, "Okay, okay. Just take it easy." Ed, as Sierra One, was surveying the scene, looking for a way to take this guy out. "Sarge, I have no solution. Any shot I take compromises Jules too." Sam moaned in the truck as he paced back and forth. "Sam…" Spike murmured. Earlier Spike had dragged him into the truck upon Greg's orders. "Sam, I get that you want to help her. But you are too emotional right now. I know you love her, we all do. We have to do this right; we can't let our judgment be clouded. No matter how much we want to kill him for what he's done to Jules. Our main focus has to be on saving her life. To do that we need to focus—and you can't do that. Right now you have to get out of the way so we can help Jules." Coming out of the memory, Sam heard Greg reply, "Copy that."

Lou was on one side of Greg, and his eyes met Jules. His heart broke at the look of pain and agony in her eyes. "Boss….we have to get her out of this-she can't take much longer."

"I know, I know. He's too volatile." Greg said a sinking feeling in his gut.

"What's gonna be Sargeant?" the man taunted," are you going to watch Julianna Callaghan die, or are you going to let the two of us walk out of here?"

Team One winced at the thought of Jules' dying-she had already been through so much. With them momentarily distracted, the man turned his attention to Jules. "Where's your boy? Huh? Where's your boy? " With that taunted comment, the man slid his hand down the waistband of Jules' pants. Jules yelped, wriggling her body to make it stop. Seeing what the man was doing, Sam snarled and burst out of the truck.

"Sam, no!" Spike tackled Sam, as he charged the man. "I thought that'd get his attention," chuckled the man. "Why don't we go have a party chica....?"

"You are never gonna touch me again!" spit out Jules, shuddering. As if to illustrate his power over her, the man pulled Jules tight against him. "I don't think so…." He said with an evil grin. The man had started to move backwards, dragging Jules with him. "You and me are going to get out of here, and then you'll be mine forever."

Team One watched their anger building at the sight of the man's hands upon Jules. "Sarge, we have to do something. There is no way in hell we are letting him walk out of here with Jules." Ed growled. "Ed, I know, but he's not listening. I don't know what to do." Said Greg anxiously. He knew they couldn't let the man leave with Jules, but negotiating wasn't going to work, and Ed didn't have the shot-not without jeopardizing Jules in the process. He looked at Jules' terror-stricken eyes, and saw her nod, silent tears streaming down her face.

Greg looked to the rest of his team-Spike and Wordy holding Sam back, Lou staring at the man and Jules, and then looked up towards Ed. He knew what Jules' wanted, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Glancing at Jules, seeing the pain reflected back at him, he nodded. "Ed, take the shot."

"What? I still don't have a clear shot-Jules is compromised to." Ed questioned worriedly.

"I know Eddy. She wants you to take the shot." "NOO!" yelled Sam, drawing the man's attention. Taking a deep breath, Ed looked down the scope of his rifle. Sending a silent prayer up to God, he pulled the trigger.

**So what did you guys think? Review please!!!**


	7. Stay with me

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!!! So I just kind of threw this together, but just bear with me******

**Song is Stolen by Dashboard Confessional**

*Present day*

Ed's shot echoed throughout the area. For Team One the unfolding scenario seemed to take hours, instead of the actual seconds. Team One watched as the bullet pierced Jules' chest, her eyes wide with shock. They stared as she crumpled to the ground, almost as if in slow motion. The sound of Jules' body hitting the ground with a loud thud sent Team One into action.

Ed raced down the steps to get to Jules, while Greg, Spike, Wordy, Lou, and Sam sprinted to her fallen body. Sam reached Jules first, fear etched onto his face as he stared at the red spot already blossoming on her white shirt. He immediately put pressure on the wound, blood seeping through his fingers. "Babe, stay with me. Stay with me!" Sam begged.

Spike frantically called for an ambulance as he stared at Jules cradled in Sam's arms. "They're ten minutes out!" Lou and Greg made their way to Jules' tormentor, who was also on the ground. The bullet had passed through Jules and entered into the man's chest. Unfortunately, the bullet had impacted Jules' more, exiting her body, leaving another wound. Lou pressed his hands onto the man's wounds, muttering, "You don't get to die right now. You don't get to get off that easily."

Jules' eyes were fluttering, as she made choking sounds. Wordy pressed his hands on the exit would in Jules' upper back, "She's bleeding out…." His hands, as well as Sam's, had quickly become coated with Jules' blood. "Where the hell is that ambulance?!" Sam cried out, his eyes panicked as he watched Jules struggle to stay conscious. "Look at me Jules. Look at me. You're going to be fine. Okay? You're gonna be just fine…."

Finally Ed reached the rest of his team, horrified at what he had done. He had shot Jules. _Jules_! His teammate—he was the reason her blood was staining the ground a crimson red. His eyes met Spike's filled with horror, as he knelt next to Jules, trying to get her to stay conscious. "Come on Sniper chick… stay with us! Time for you to make a smart ass comment! You don't get to die on us Jules-not today…"

At that moment two ambulances screeched to a stop. The paramedics jumped out, and rushed to the sides of the wounded. "Get out of the way!" the paramedic ordered, pushing Sam to the side. "Jesus…"he whispered as he stared at a blood covered Jules, "How the hell is she still awake?!"

"Never mind that now," said the other paramedic working on Jules, "she needs a hospital now is she's ever going to be able to wake up again." The two men exchanged a look that clearly meant they didn't think she had a chance of making it, but they got to work in an attempt to give Jules that chance.

After applying two bandages to the bullet holes, trying to stop the massive bleeding, the two gently lifted Jules onto the stretcher. "Let's go!"

Jules' paramedics loaded her into the ambulance, while the other paramedics managed to get Jules' tormentor into their own ambulance. Sam started to climb in behind Jules, but the paramedics stopped him. "I am NOT leaving her!" Sam yelled, panic showing in eyes. "Look right now, you can't help her. You've done as much as you can, but now it's our turn. Let us save her life." the paramedic ordered gently.

Sam stared into the man's eyes, and decided to trust him. He shot one last glance Jules, and sent a silent prayer up to heaven.

_I watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart_

Team One stared silently as the ambulances peeled out, racing towards the hospital. Sam turned to look at the rest of his teammates. Their faces all wore the mirror image of Sam's agonized expression. Without saying a word, they jumped into their trucks; hit the sirens, and following the ambulance to the hospital. Each man was silent, their minds replaying the image of Jules' hitting the ground, and seeing the bullet wounds gushing blood.

*********** At the hospital**********

The paramedics brought Jules into the emergency room, where a Dr. Drake met them. "All right, I'll take over from here," he barked "Get her into an OR stat!" The nurses wheeled Jules straight into the OR, where her monitors started to go crazy. _Bleeep! Bleep!_

Dr. Drake raced in, yelling for the crash carts. "We're losing her!"

**Please don't scorpio me……so I tried to catch the emotion of the team in here, but I'm pretty sure I failed…..anyways review please! F**


	8. You have to fight!

**Okay, so I know it has been awhile since I have updated, but I have been struggling to write this story. And yes, I rearranged the chapters so know they are in sequence of how they occur.**

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dr. Drake as Jules monitors continued to go off. "Charge to 200!" The nurse handed him the paddles and he pressed them to Jules' chest. The charge ripped through her body, brining it off the gurney, but to no avail. Her chest still wasn't moving. Drake shocked her again. "Come on! _Come on!_"

Team One was staring through the glass as Drake worked furiously to save Jules' life. "No. No. No, no, NO!" cried Sam as Jules' body remained motionless. Sam made a move to go to Jules, but Wordy wrapped his arms around him. "Sam, you can't. Give them a chance."

Team One watched helplessly as Drake shocked Jules once more. They stared at the monitor, willing the lines to move, to start Jules' heart again. Staring at the monitor, Sam lost it. Tearing out of Wordy's grip, Sam barged into the OR, much to the doctor's dismay. "Sir-"the doctor started, but broke off seeing the look on Sam's face. No words could describe that man's pain. Sam pushed the doctor out of the way and took Jules' blood-covered, limp body in his arms.

"Babe, you can't leave me! You have to fight. I know you-you can't give up. Come back to me!" Sam begged, sobs shaking his body. Team One filed in behind Sam, their hearts breaking. Each man was crying, after everything Jules had been through…..they were going to lose her by the bullet of one of their own.

Drake shocked Jules, but she remained lifeless. "No, Jules, NO! You can't leave my. Hang on. I love you…God I love you so much. I promised you I would always be there, but you have to keep your end of the bargain. _Jules……_" Team One hung their heads, unable to hold back their tears. Spike clung to Lou, while Greg, Ed, and Wordy struggled to hold it together. "Damn it…"whispered Ed, his guilt eating away inside. "C'mon Jules-fight." Greg murmured, glancing back and forth between the monitor and Jules.

"Jules, babe, you can't do this. I know you have been through hell and back, and I'm so sorry for that. I am sorry for what you went through, but you can't let him win. You have to fight for me. I love you, please, please don't leave me…." Sam broke down, cradling Jules' body in his arms. His heart-wrenching sobs filled the room; Drake stepped forward, tears threatening to fall, ready to call time of death.

All of a sudden, the monitors started to pick up. "What the—"Lou said, shocked. "She's back. We got her back!" called Drake, amazed. "Let's go people!" Without giving Team One time to absorb the news, Drake pushed them back out into the hallway, so he could operate on Jules.

******Waiting Room-2 hours later*******

"What could possibly be taking this long?" Spike demanded from his seat, where he was watching Ed and Sam pace back and forth.

"Chill, Spike," calmed Greg, "Jules was shot in the chest, a vital area. Not to mention she lost a lot of blood. They aren't going to be able to fix her just like that."

"They can't fix her, but they can save the son of a bitch who raped, and tormented Jules? The reason she was shot?" fired Lou.

"_I_ was the reason Jules got shot. Me. I pulled the trigger, knowing Jules' was in the line of fire!" cried Ed. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself for that, even if Jules made it.

"He only went after Jules because of me. All of this is on me. Everything is my fault." Sam stated numbly.

"Stop it!" mediated Greg, "None of us are to blame for what happened to Jules. It was Zachara who took her. Zachara who raped her. Zachara was the reason Jules got shot. Not us."

"Sarge is right," Wordy continued, "this isn't our fault. Fighting isn't going to help Jules. She would kick our butts if she knew what we were doing right now. So, we need to stick together, for Jules sake. Cause I can guarantee you, when she pulls through this, she will need all of us. Together."

Team One nodded their heads, accepting the wisdom of Wordy's words. At that moment, Dr. Drake came out of the OR, peeling his surgical gloves from his hands. The guys immediately jumped to their feet, crowding the man. They began to fire questions at him, but the doctor held up his hand. "Jules lost a lot of blood. She hemorrhaged badly, but we managed to get the bleeding under control, and repair the damage the bullet caused. Barring any complications, I expect her to make a full recovery." "So she's gonna be okay." Spike repeated. He couldn't believe the good news. "Physically she should be fine. Now, emotionally, that's another story." Replied Drake, looking each man in the eye. "She is going to need all of you to get through this."

"What can we do?" Asked Greg. "Right now, be there for her. When she wakes up, and remembers the rape, it is going to destroy her. From what I've seen, you guys are her family. So, just be her family."

The doctor headed back into the OR but paused at the door. "We're moving Jules to the recovery room right now. Its room 315."

That said, Team One made their way to the third floor, each man lost in his own thoughts. They arrived at Jules' recovery room, but hesitated before entering it. The sight of Jules lying there, so helpless, so frail, was like a knife to their hearts. They had no idea how to do this. How could they help Jules, when her entire world had fallen apart? That thought crossed each man's mind as they entered Jules room.

Team One filed into the room, each taking their own position, never taking their eyes off Jules. Without saying a word, Sam took the seat next Jules. "Hey babe. How ya doin'? We're all here for you. Just know that. No matter what, we're here. Your family. And we love you." Sam brushed a strand of Jules' hair behind her ear, a silent tear dropping from his eye.

A small, faint voice whispered, "Sam……"

**So whattya guys think? I told you it would get better! Sort of…..Review please!!!!**


	9. What do we do?

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

****Two days after Jules woke up*****

"Why isn't she remembering anything?" Ed demanded, glaring at Dr. Drake outside of Jules' room. "She's has been through an extremely traumatic experience. Sometimes amnesia is the mind's way of protecting itself. It could last for a couple of days, or it could last for a couple of months. There's no way of knowing. Know you can either tell her about the rape, or you can let the memories come back on their own. It's up to you."

Greg ran a hand over his head, heaving a heavy sigh. "So what do we do?" Wordy asked staring through the window at Sam sleeping by Jules' bedside. "I don't know." Greg replied torn between the two sides. "Well, we can't tell her." Interrupted Spike, "it would destroy her. As far as Jules is concerned, she was taken hostage and shot. That's all she needs to know. She's better off not knowing about the rape, or anything that went along with it."

"Yeah, but say we don't tell Jules what happened. You heard Dr. Drake. He said Jules could remember at any time. When she does it will tear her world apart. How can we put her through that?" Lou said vehemently. Ed came in, "Either way Lou, finding out about the rape is going to rip Jules' world apart. The only question is when will it happen?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. I don't know what would be best for Jules. There is no easy way out of this. Either way, Jules is going to be devastated." Said Greg, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

" I still say we wait," said Wordy, "She's not strong enough. Jules was just shot, and actually died for two minutes. She's still recovering from a bullet wound and major surgery. What if the shcok of finding out affected her recovery?"

"There's no good time to tell Jules though. There is never going to be a right time to tell our teammate, our sister, that she went through the worst thing she could possibly imagine. Jules will never be strong enough to handle the fact that she was raped!" Ed yelled.

"Ed! We're in a hospital," Greg chastised, "Let's just take this one day at a time, and see how it goes okay?" Wordy, Lou, and Spike nodded together. They all looked to Ed, who hesitated, but then nodded in agreement. "Good, we're all together on this, the way Jules needs us to be."

******Jules room******

Sam sleepily opened his eyes, and lifted his head from Jules' side. He found her wide awake, smiling at him. "Hey there sleepyhead."

"Hey yourself. How ya feelin'?" Sam inquired, his eyes immediately going to the monitors.

Jules rolled her eyes, "Like I got shot." Seeing the startled look on Sam's face, Jules hurried to reassure him. "Relax, I'm fine. The nurse just came in the check on me, and she said everything is healing nicely. She did comment on how sweet it was that you haven't left my side."

"I'm not leaving till you can go home too." Sam said stubbornly, reaching to brush Jules' hair behind her ear.

"Sam-" she started, "Don't. We're not together. You can't do stuff like that."

"Jules-" Sam began, searching her eyes. "Sam, don't." murmured Jules, shaking her head.

At that moment, the rest of the team came in. "How's our favorite sniper chick?" teased Spike, trying to forget about the conversation that just happened. "She's doing pretty good. And if you keep calling me that, I'm going to get out of this bed and kick your ass." Jules retorted, giving him a terrific eye roll. "She's back!" crowed Lou, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah." Ed chuckled, "Jules is back." Wordy and Greg laughed at Jules' smug look. "Hey, take it easy Jules. You shouldn't get excited, " chastised Sam. "Geez, Sam, she's fine. Laughing isn't going to kill her." Wordy shook his head incredously.

"So," Jules cut in abruptly, "you guys have been tiptoeing around me ever since I woke up. Are you finally ready to tell me what really happened?"

Sam shot an uncomfortable look at Ed, who had guilt written all over his face. "What are you talkin' about Jules?" Lou covered. "Yeah, we told you what happened," chimed in Spike, "The guy took you hostage outside the club, we stepped in to save our favorite sniper, Ed took the shot, and you got caught in the line of fire."

Jules raised her eyebrows. She could tell there was still something they weren't telling her, but she saw the look in her team's eyes, and she knew they weren't going to tell her. "So that's it? That's all? Ed shot me?"

"Jules, God, I am so sorry." Ed apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Ed, stop it. If you don't I really will get out of bed to kick your ass, in the process ripping open the sutures, which really would be your fault. Me getting shot wasn't. It wasn't anyone's. It just happened. _Okay?_ So knock it off!"

"Jules," he started again. Jules glared at him, "I told you to knock it off!" Ed gave in, "Okay, okay."

"Thank you." Jules said primly, giving her team a teasing smile. "Now, who wants to challenge me to Rock, Paper, scissors?" Team One groaned as Jules grinned wickedly.

**So, I tried to make this one a little more lighthearted because this entire story is very serious and sad. Review please!!!**


	10. I'm ready

****Two months later*******

Jules attacked the bag with a vengeance. It had been two months since she was shot, and she finally felt like herself again. She was back on the team after two intense months of recovery, physical therapy and training. She was back.

Ed shook his head as he watched Jules work up a sweat, "Jeez…" "What's up?" Sam asked coming up behind him. "Look at her-she's beating the crap out of that bag."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "So? She just wants so prove she's back."

"Well yeah, but she's making the rest of us look bad." Whined Spike, walking up to his teammates. "Jules!" Ed called, "bag's dead!"

Jules stopped her assault on the punching bag, pulling her headphones out. "What's your problem?"

"Our problem is you're showing us up." Teased Lou, giving Jules a wide smile. "Yeah, so stop it!" Spike chimed in. "It's not my fault you two aren't man enough to keep up with me."

"Wha-"Spike stuttered indignantly while Sam and Ed burst out laughing. "You walked right into that one," chuckled Ed giving Jules a high five. Jules smiled smugly as she toweled off her sweat. "So what's up for today?"

"Court house escort. Gear up and be ready in 30 minutes." Ed replied, "Let's go keep the peace gentlemen…..and lady." Jules gave Ed a dirty look before heading off to the locker room to suit up. Spike and Lou made way to the guys' room, but Sam hung back to talk to Ed.

"You think she's ready for this?" Sam asked, worry showing in his eyes. "It's been two months Sam. She passed all the reassessment tests with flying colors. Yeah, I'd say she's ready."

"I know, but what if it's too soon? She still doesn't remember anything about that night, Ed. Even with that bastard locked up, what if something triggers it?"

"Maybe it's for the best Sam. She might not ever remember and right now, she's happy. And Zachara is in prison, until the trial. There's no reason Jules will ever have to face that SOB again. The DA has enough to convict without having her there. The most important thing right now, is that Jules is in a good place. So let's just let her be."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as Wordy and Greg walked over to them. "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," Jules said joining the group, followed by Spike and Lou. Greg smiled at Jules, and then began to inform the team, "All righty then. Subject's name is Antonio Rivera. Being charged with the murder of six year old Tyler Michaels. Judge is worried about protesters, so he's asked us to escort Rivera to and from the court room. Any questions?"

No questions were asked, so Team One headed to their trucks to go keep the peace.

******The Courthouse*******

"Hey, Jules." Sam walked next to Jules, "You ready for this?"

"Are you kidding me? I have been waiting two months to get back in the field, Sam. I am more than ready!"

Sam started to reply, but bit his tongue. He knew Jules would not welcome any questions about whether she was ready to be back. Jules might feel fine, but Sam was still having a hard time erasing the memories of Jules tied to that bed, of Zachara's blade to her throat, and of Jules lying in his arms, covered with blood.

Sam shook his head, forcing the memories from his mind. They had a job to do, he couldn't afford to dwell on the past, especially when Jules wasn't. Ed was right, Jules was back. She was smiling, ready to go, and her eyes were sparkling.

"You are such an adrenaline junkie," whispered Sam. "So, there is nothing wrong with that," Jules retorted, "you're the same way, Samtastic."

"Oooh, ouch! She's got ya there Sam." Wordy chuckled, along with the rest of the team. Greg interrupted, "Can we have a little focus here people? Please and thank you."

Team One immediately shifted their focus back to the task at hand. Once the prisoner was safely ensconced within the courtroom, Team One moved outside of the doors to stand guard. They were spread out, Sam, Jules and Ed on the main door, with Lou and Greg on the door into the Judge's chamber. Spike was in the truck monitoring the surveillance.

"So, Jules, still the champion of rappelling, even after two months out. How do you do it?" Sam asked, his eyes teasing. "It's called being kick ass." Jules replied, giving him a cocky grin, as Ed tried to muffle his laughter, "You wish you could be as kick ass as I-"Jules broke off mid sentence. Sam glanced at her, uncertain as to what was happening.

Jules was frozen in place, her eyes staring at something in the hallway. Sam and Ed turned to see what she was looking at. "Son of a bitch!"

Jules put her hands to her shaking head, her eyes unseeing as memories flashed through her mind. Memories of being tied to a bed, the man hovering over her, being inside of her….."No. NO!" Jules screamed, her legs giving out. Sam dashed forward, catching Jules before she hit the ground.

**This chapter didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it too. What did you think? Review please!**


	11. Memories

**Thanks for all the reviews, and keep 'em coming!!!**

"Jules? Jules!" Sam's hands gripped Jules body, gently lowering her to the floor. Jules' horrified eyes were wide with shock. Arms still wrapped around her, Sam tilted Jules' head to face. "Jules? Sweetie, talk to me." Begged Sam, but there was no reply from Jules—she had gone into a numb shock.

Ed had run down the hallway to confront trigger of Jules' lost memories. He shoved Zachara against the wall. "You Son-of-a-bitch!" Ed growled, sticking his furious face in front of Zachara's face. "Officer-take it easy! Stand down." Ordered the officers who were escorting Zachara to his preliminary court appointment.

Hearing all the commotion, the rest of Team One rushed over to see what was going on. Taking in the scene, they saw Sam cradling a limp Jules and Ed storming back to join his team. "What the hell happened?" inquired Spike, eyeing up Jules who was practically catatonic. "She was fine. We were laughing, talking-" Sam began, pain and worry evident in his voice. Ed took over from there, "And then all of a sudden she just stopped. Jules saw that SOB…."

Lou interrupted, "Zachara was here? Why?" "Court date." Greg murmured. "You knew?!" demanded Sam, "You knew there was a chance he was going to be here and you didn't say anything? What the hell is wrong with you?!

"Sam, I didn't know for sure," placated Greg, "there was a chance our schedule would overlap, but I didn't know it would have such an effect on Jules…."

Sam started to snap back, but Wordy cut him off. "Hey, fighting isn't going to solve anything! Okay?! What happened has happened. Now right now, we need to focus on Jules….We need to take her to the hospital—she's obviously in shock."

Heeding Wordy's advice, Sam bit his lip and lifted an emotionless, catatonic Jules in his arms. Team One followed him to the trucks where he carefully laid her down in the backseat. Sam climbed in next to her, placing her head in his lap. "I'm so sorry Jules. God, I'm so sorry."

****Hospital****

"Page Dr. Drake," Spike ordered running ahead of Sam, who was carrying Jules into the hospital, with the rest of the team close behind. One of the nurses ushered them into an examination room, where Sam laid Jules softly on the bed. Dr. Drake rushed into the room, ordering Team One out. They willingly complied and watched through the window as Drake examined Jules.

*******

A short time later, Dr. Drake came out to talk to the team. "Well, she's awake, and she's furious."

"She's mad?" Wordy asked, incredulously. "Oh yeah, she's mad." Dr. Drake replied, shaking his head at the image. "Right now, we're running her blood tests, just to make sure there are no other problems, and they should be back within the hour. But I think the problem is that Julianna needs to blame someone for the rape, and you guys are the closest target because you have known the truth for months, and you did not tell her. My advice, go in there and get it over with before Julianna has time to let her anger grow."

Team One heard the wisdom in the good doctor's words, and they all took a deep breath and entered the room.

The first thing they saw was Jules glaring at them. "You lied to me. You LIED to me!

"Jules," consoled Lou, "we were just trying to protect you. You were doing so well, and we couldn't destroy that by telling you what happened that night.

"What happened that night, Lou? What happened to me that night is that I was raped! I was _raped_!!" Jules screamed. "I was raped and no one had the guts to even tell me!"

Sam covered his face with his hands. "Jules, we were trying to protect you," Greg started, but Jules shook her head. "Protect me? How the hell was not telling me the truth supposed to protect me?!"

"Jules you almost died. You did die on the table, and they got you back. When you woke up you were so weak. Then I had to tell you that I shot you. One of your teammates put you in that bed and you almost died because of it. We couldn't tell you after that. You were finally getting back to your old self, and you did not remember the rape. Who were we to tear you down again, after you had finally pulled yourself together?" Ed wondered his eyes meeting Jules, "We did it because we love you, and we couldn't bear to see you hurt anymore."

At Ed's words, Jules softened. She knew her guys; they would never intentionally hurt her. They were her family, and they loved her. Everything they had done was to protect and make sure she never had to relieve the horror of that night. "I get it. I do, but I wish you had told me. Now," Jules broke off, closing her eyes. "We're sorry Jules." Spike whispered giving Jules hand a squeeze. "We're here for you Jules, no matter what." Said Lou, giving Jules a quick hug.

"Thanks guys, but I think I'm okay. I'm gonna be okay. Because it is in the past, and he can't hurt me anymore." Sam looked up and met Jules eyes. He smiled when he saw the determination in her eyes, and he knew she was going to be okay. Despite the rest of the team being in the room, walked up and gave Jules a kiss on the forehead. Team One, united, smiled, knowing that they were finally back together, and everything was out in the open.

At that moment, Dr. Drake walked in, with a very serious and upset look upon his face. "What is it?" Jules worried. Team One took in the look on Drake's face and braced themselves, Sam gripped one of Jules' hands, and Spike on the other. "Your blood tests came back, and I'm sorry. Julianna, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. You're pregnant."

**Okay, so I think this chapter is awful, and it sucked. Nothing flowed together**** As always, review please!**


	12. Calm before the storm

**Thanks for all the reviews!! They brighten my day, and to reward you, here's a longer chapter! Enjoy!**

**Song is Broken by Seether and Amy Lee**

It had been one hour since Dr. Drake had broken the news of Jules' pregnancy. She hadn't said a word, except to ask if he was absolutely certain. Since he had confirmed it, there had been silence. Every time one of the guys had tried to speak, Jules had cut them off. She didn't want to hear it yet. She needed to absorb the news herself, before she could listen to her team.

Team One, minus Sam, watched silently as Jules stared out the window, arms wrapped around herself, lost in her own thoughts. Upon hearing the news, Sam had stormed out of the room, furious. Wordy went after him, but made no move to stop Sam as he punched the wall and finally broke down crying. At that point, Wordy said nothing but grabbed his friend in a hug. He knew what Sam was feeling, what they all were feeling. A mixture of anger, helplessness, and sadness were rushing through Team One, because of everything that had happened to Jules.

Wordy knew Sam knew that they were all together on this one, but that Sam still blamed himself. After several minutes, Sam pulled himself back together, and looked Wordy straight in the eyes. Giving him a nod, the two of them slipped silently back into Jules room, which is where they remained for the next hour, just watching an emotionless Jules. But now they saw that the dam was finally going to break, as Jules reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Jules, I know that this isn't the right time, but I'm just gonna ask anyways, " started Lou cautiously, "Do we need to order a DNA test?" Greg, Ed, and Wordy turned and gave Lou a look, while Sam just focused on Jules, trying to calm the hope that had just leaped in his chest. If there was any chance Jules' wasn't pregnant with that SOB's child, Sam would take it.

For the first time since Jules found out she was pregnant, she turned and faced her team….her family. Looking them straight in the eye, Jules quietly spoke, "There's no need, Lou. I know exactly when I conceived, and so do you. " Sam shut his eyes, attempting to calm the flash of rage that came over him.

"Jules," Sam whispered, reaching out a hand to her. "Don't Sam. This isn't your fault. It just happened. Okay? Now, I need some time to think, so could someone take me home please?"

"I will. Let's go kiddo." Ed volunteered, handing Jules her coat. Jules led the way from the room, with the rest of Team One following right behind her, the way she knew they always would be. Once outside, Jules gave everyone a hug, trying to hold herself together as she saw the expressions of sadness and helplessness on her team's faces. "I'm okay guys…..I'm going to be okay."

Lastly, Jules wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him close. She whispered in his ear, "I know you are blaming yourself for the rape, and me being pregnant by Zachara, and I want you to stop it. The best way for you to help is to stop blaming yourself, Sam. Promise me you'll forgive yourself."

Sam pulled back a little and looked Jules in the eye, "How can I, Jules? You were shot because of me. You were raped, and it's all my fault."

"Sam, it is _not_ your fault! What happened, happened, and there is nothing anyone can do to change it. The only way to go is to move forward Sam. I need you to help me do that. I need you to forgive yourself."

"Jules, I can't forgive myself until you forgive me for everything Zachara did to you—what he did to you because he was trying to hurt me."

"I can't forgive you Sam, because there is nothing to forgive." Jules said quietly, giving Sam one last hug before she climbed into the passenger seat of Ed's truck. As the two drove away, Sam stared in the distance, struggling to follow Jules' wishes.

In the truck, Ed shot a glance at Jules. "What?" Jules asked, rolling her eyes. "It just, you're really calm about this Jules. And honestly, it kind of scares me." Replied Ed, giving her another look. Ed pulled into Jules driveway. "Ed, do we have to do this now?" wondered Jules as she heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, Jules, we are going to do this now. Because no one, _no one_, can be this calm after just realizing they were raped and that because of that rape, they are pregnant." Baited Ed, wanting to get Jules riled up so she would actually feel something. "Jules, you have to face this, if you don't it's only going to make everything worse."

It worked. Whirling around on Ed, Jules yelled at him, "Worse Ed? How the hell could things possibly get worse? Huh? Can you tell me that? It can't get worse by me getting shot, because that already happened. Could it get worse if I got raped? Nope, that been done too. NO, I got it if I got pregnant by a rapist? That doesn't work, because that's already happened to me. So what do you want me to do, Ed?"

Ed had observed Jules quietly as she ranted. "I want you to feel. I want you to care Jules. When you found out about the pregnancy, it was like you shut down, and it terrified the crap out of me Jules. And now, you are finally taking in everything you have been through, and letting it affect you."

"You don't think it affects me?" Jules cried, "You don't think I can't feel his hands all over me? Feel him inside of me? You don't think I care about the fact that the man who raped me got me pregnant? That his child is growing inside of me? I hate it, and it's tearing me apart inside! But I can't acknowledge that because if I do, I don't think I will be able to pick myself up again…." Jules was fighting back tears now, and Ed whispered, "Oh Jules."

"I am broken Ed. I'm broken!" Jules sobbed, her body shaking.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Ed's heart broke as he watched Jules face her emotions; the fury, the pain, the humiliation, and the agony. Fighting to hold back tears himself, he wrapped his arms around Jules, thinking maybe if he held her tight enough, then he could protect her from all of the pain.

When Jules' tears finally subsided, Ed looked her in the eyes. "Jules you don't have to go through this alone. Actually, you don't have to go through this at all, if you don't want to."

Jules raised her head, wiping the last tears from her eyes. "I know Ed, I know I'm not alone, but I need you to help me. I can't do it Ed. I can't have his child grow inside of me. I can't do it…." Jules closed her eyes and reopened them, tears streaming down her face. "Please help me Ed. I know I am Catholic and everything, but I cannot carry that bastard's child inside of me. Please."

"Jules, take it easy. Okay. Everything is going to be all right. I'm going to help you."

**So, thoughts? Review as always!!!**


	13. Moments ticking away

**Song is Already Over by Rie Sinclair**

Jules walked into the clinic, observing everything that was going on around her. There were multiple pregnant women in the waiting room, each one cradling their protruding belly. Jules glanced away, trying to ignore the flash of pain that came over her. If she went through with this, she was never going to feel her baby move or kick. She was never going to be able to cradle her belly and talk to her child.

******At the SRU*******

The guys were working out in the gym, focused on their workout, and teasing one another. All the guys that is, except Ed. Ed kept glancing at the clock, his thoughts upon Jules.

She hadn't told anyone what was going on; all she said was that she needed a personal day. Everyone understood this, they had been shocked she hadn't taken one before today. Jules didn't want the rest of her team to know she was getting an abortion. All she wanted was to get it over with; she knew they would have to have a long discussion about it, but all she wanted was to move on with her life. Ed was supposed to pick her up at four—he had wanted to take her to the clinic, but Jules had said this was something she had to do by herself. He just hoped she wasn't going to regret it.

**********

"How's Jules doing Ed? Was she okay when you left her last night?" Sam asked, taking a break from the bike. "Uh, she's okay. I think she's dealing with it right now." Replied Ed cautiously, shooting another look at the clock. Greg saw Ed keep glancing at the clock, "Alright Eddie, what's up? What's going on?" At the same time, Sam had caught onto Ed's words, "What the hell do you mean, when you say she's dealing with it?!"

"What are you talking about?" Ed covered, "Nothing's going on…" "Really, then why do you keep glancing at the clock every couple of seconds?" Ed didn't have an answer for that one, so he just gave Greg a look. Sam marched over to Ed and asked a second time, "What the hell are you talking about, when you say Jules is dealing with her pregnancy?!" Ed opened his mouth and closed it. He couldn't lie to his team, but he couldn't betray Jules either.

*~*~*~*~*

Feeling like everyone was staring at her, judging her, Jules shifted in her chair uncomfortably. She began to fill out the paperwork answering questions about her health, and how far along she was. Sighing, Jules began to write.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ed, tell us. Tell us what you know, so we can help Jules." Wordy begged, as Lou and Spike looked back and forth between Sam's angry face and Ed's guilty one. "There's nothing we can do…it's already started." He said quietly, not looking anyone in the eye. Sam glared at Ed, "What do you mean it's already started?" Ed glanced up into Sam's desperate eyes, and just from that look, Sam knew.

*~*~*~*~

In the changing room, Jules slowly and silently pulled on the hospital gown. She blocked her mind, knowing she couldn't go through this if she was having second thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"No….tell me you aren't helping Jules have an abortion." Sam begged, his eyes filled with horror, "Ed tell me you aren't helping Jules kill her baby. Ed, tell me the truth." Ed couldn't answer that, so he looked away towards the clock on the wall. The clock was ticking away the minutes until Jules would make a decision she would never be able to take back.

"Damn it, Ed. Don't you know what this will do to her? She will NEVER forgive herself for this." Sam made a move for the door, but get blocked him. "Sam, its already started. It's almost over."

"The hell it is!" Sam yelled and stormed out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*

Lying on the steel table, Jules stared above her at the glaring lights. God they were terribly bright, it was like they were burning her eyes. Jules took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come.

*~*~*~*~*_  
Will you turn around & tell me its already over?  
Will you tear my heart up & tell me how sorry you are?_

Well, years play and memories stay and now I believe  
That my heart will simply fall apart in so many pieces

If you turn around and tell me its already over  
If you tear my heart up and tell me it just wasn't meant to be  
Will you turn around and tell me its already over?  
Will you tear my heart up and tell me how sorry you are?

*~*~*~*~*~

Sam burst through the doors of the operating room, yelling, "Jules!"

**So I know some people were wondering if there was any chance the baby could have been Sam's, but he and Jules were broken up. But I promise things are going to get better now: P please review!!**


	14. Stop the pain

**Song is: I'd come for you by Nickelback and I think it fits Jules and Sam as well as this situation perfectly!!!**

"Sam!" Jules sat up on the table, staring into Sam's anguished eyes. "Jules, don't do this." He pleaded with her, as the nurse in the room made a move toward him, "Sir, you need to get out of here. This is patient-confidentiality. Get out now before I call security."

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

Sam gave Jules a desperate look, and as she scanned his face, Jules spoke up. "Thank you, but its okay. We need to talk." The nurse sent Jules a dubious look, but complied with her wishes, leaving the room._  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

Sliding off the table, Jules walked over to Sam until she was about afoot in front of him, the whole Sam, Sam just watched her. "Sam, what are you doing here?" wondered Jules. "I came to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?" Jules asked. "The abortion, Jules. I know you came here to have an abortion, and I know that you can't do this." Sam responded, noticing Jules wouldn't look him in the eyes.

_But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
_

Jules exploded at Sam, "I can't do this?! You honestly think I want to do this, that this decision was easy for me? I hate it! I HATE it, but it is the only way I know to make the pain stop, Sam. Who the hell are you to tell I can't do this? Huh? Sam we aren't together anymore! This is my decision, and only my decision!"

Sam fired back, " And I know you will regret having the abortion later, because that's the kind of person you are."

_I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"The kind of person I am? How could you possibly know that?!" demanded Jules, fire burning in her eyes.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
_

"Because I know you." Said Sam simply, staring Jules straight in the eyes. Jules opened her mouth and closed it. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't.

"You know it's true, Jules. I know you, sometimes even better than you know yourself; which is why I know that you can't do this, because you will regret it for the rest of your life." Sam said softly, taking Jules hands in his own. "You know I'm right Jules."

_I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

"Sam," Jules began, "I can't carry his baby…." Her voice was soft and pleading. "I know that Jules, but this baby….this baby is your baby too." Jules glanced up to see Sam's eyes searching her.

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

"I just…..I just don't know what to do Sam. I just want to make the pain go away," Jules whispered, closing her eyes. A tear fell from her eye as she held tight to Sam's hands. "I know. I know that babe. That's why I'm here. I know you think having the abortion is the only choice you have right now, but what about a week from now, a year? You won't feel the same way. Jules, you won't."

_  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_

"Oh Sam." Jules murmured as she reached her arms around Sam, hugging him tightly. "I don't know how to do this. I don't think I _can_ do this…."

_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you_

Sam kissed Jules hair, his voice muffled, "I know, Jules. But, I promise I am going to be there every step of the way. We're going to figure this out together." _  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

He tilted Jules' chin up so that her pain filled eyes met his. "We're in this together Jules." With that, Jules buried her head into Sam's shoulder, silently letting her tears fall. Sam held her tight, resting his chin on her hair, his arms wrapped around Jules protectively.

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_

**So what do you think? Review please!!!**


	15. I'll be there

**Look at that, two chapters in one day….maybe you'll even get three!!! Reviews always make me write faster….hint hint : D**

Seconds passed, which turned into minutes, and still Jules clung to him. Sam had no idea how long he and Jules stood in that room, clinging to one another. Finally, Jules pulled back and looked Sam straight in the eyes. "Your right Sam. I can't do this. I can't kill this child inside of me; no matter who his or her father is, they are still a part of me."

Sam gave Jules a soft smile, "I knew you'd reach that conclusion if you just took time out to think. These past couple of days have been hell on you—an emotional rollercoaster."

"A rollercoaster?" Jules smiled weakly, "that's one word for it." Jules reached out and took Sam's hand, "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be a mother, how to bring a child into this world by myself…."

"Hey," Sam stared deep into Jules' eyes, "you are not alone, okay? You are never alone. You will always have me, and the team. We are always going to be her for you—no matter what." Jules wiped a tear from her eye and smiled softly at Sam, "I know that. You guys are my family. I know you'll never leave me."

"Hey, no crying," Sam said brushing his finger across Jules cheek," If you're worried about being a mother, don't be. I know you are going to be amazing—I've seen you with Wordy's kids…they adore you, and so will this baby."

"You're giving me too much credit Sam. Besides, a baby doesn't just need a mother, they need a father too. I know what it's like to grow up without a parent Sam. I don't' want that for my baby," Jules whispered, rubbing a hand on her stomach.

Sam's hand covered Jules, "You won't have to raise your baby alone, Jules. You are gonna have me. I will be this baby's father."

"Sam," Jules began, "I can't ask you to do that…" Sam smiled at her, "You're not asking me, I'm offering. I want to be this baby's father. I want to rock him or her to sleep at night, teach her to walk, help him find his shoes. I want to do this. I want to raise this baby with you." Jules was crying, "Oh Sam……"

"Is that a yes?" Sam asked, brushing a lock of Jules hair behind her ear. "Yes, I want that. I want to raise this baby together—our baby.

Sam stared deep into Jules eyes his thumbs wiping away her tears, "I love you." Jules tilted her head up, and their lips met.

**Yeah, I know this is short, but I think it served its purpose…as always, you know what to do!**


	16. This is real

**Look at that, three chapters in one day! Granted this is still in the same day by like twenty minutes, but it still counts :D**

**Song is Arms Wide Open by Creed**

Jules glanced at herself in the mirror, at her slightly rounded stomach. She was know four months along, and definitely showing. Jules stared thoughtfully in the mirror, letting her thoughts drift away.

A knock on the door jarred Jules from her thoughts, and she called, "decent!" Ed strolled in, an easy smile on his face. "Hey big mama. Sam said you had a doctor's appointment today. Just wanted to wish you luck."

"Big mama?" questioned Jules, "_Big_ mama? You really want me to kick your ass don't you? I may be pregnant, but believe me, I could still do it." Ed chuckled, "Sadly, I know it's true. I'm kidding—you look gorgeous."

"Awwww, you're so sweet," Jules pinched Ed's cheek, a teasing smile upon her face. Ed batted her hand away, "knock it off," he said rolling his eyes. Punching him lightly on the arm, Jules led the way from the room.

Greg, Wordy, Spike, Lou, and Sam were standing by the desk, and they all looked up when Ed and Jules approached. Sam left his spot, and gave Jules a quick kiss on the forehead, "Ewwwww." Chorused Ed, Spike, and Lou, "That's disgusting."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Grow up you three. Just because you don't have a girlfriend to kiss Spike, doesn't mean its gross." Team One laughed at the indignant look on Spike's face. Lou felt like he needed to come to his buddy's rescue, defended him, "He's just between women right now."

"Well, he's been between them for like three years." Jules commented, "same with you there Lou." "Ooooh, burn!" called out Wordy, as Spike and Lou opened their mouths to reply. "Okay, that's enough," Mediated Greg, "We only have fifteen minutes left of this shift, let's take it easy."

Sam glanced at the clock, "It's at three, right Jules?" Jules gave a great, exaggerated eye roll, "Yes, for the tenth time, my doctor's appointment is at three today." The guys laughed at Sam's sheepish look, "Sam being an anxious daddy?" Wordy teased chuckling. "Already? It's a little early isn't it Sam?" Spike wondered.

"No," Sam started, but Jules cut him off. "Are you kidding me?! _Yes!_ He is driving me nuts. I can't it this because it's bad for the baby. I can't have this, because it's bad for the baby. I can't do this, because it's bad for the baby. God, I just want to kick him!"

The guys chuckled, "Jules, its called fatherhood." Greg said smiling. Sam smirked, "Yeah Jules. I'm just trying to help you out, relieve some stress." Jules gave him a look, "Relieve stress? You're causing stress!"

Lou guffawed, "Well, it seems like this argument isn't going anywhere, so don't' you two have somewhere to be?"

"Crap!" yelled Sam, as he saw the clock. Grabbing Jules hand, he pulled her away from their team and headed for the stairs. Ed, Spike, Greg, Wordy and Lou stared after them, smiling to themselves. "If Sam's like this now, what the hell is he going to be like when the baby's here?" Ed wondered.

*~*~*~*~*

Sam and Jules were in the examining room, Jules lying on the bed, Sam standing next to her. "All right, Miss Callaghan, this might be a little cold," the technician said rubbing goop on Jules bare stomach. The woman put the ultrasound wand to Jules skin and began to move it around. As she did, the image popped up on the screen, causing Jules to take a sharp intake of breath. "Oh my god," Sam whispered.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

"Sam," murmured Jules, as she gave Sam's hand a squeeze. "It's a baby," Sam marveled, staring in awe at the tiny figure. "Yes it is," smiled the technician, "Perfectly developing, and healthy. Congratulations." Jules couldn't take her eyes away from the sight of her child, so Sam thanked the technician, who handed him the print out of the sonogram. With that, she left the room to give Sam and Jules some time.

Jules burst out crying, Sam jumped, confused as heck. "Jules, babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm f-f-fine…." She sobbed, "It's just that everything is so real now Sam! I'm having a baby—the baby of my rapist. I don't think I can do this."

"Jules, look at me. _Look at me_." Sam forced Jules head up until her eyes met his. "I love you, and I love this baby. This baby, it's yours and mine. Not his. And you can do this Jules. I know you, and I know you already love this baby…. And so do I." Sam brushed Jules' tears away and showed her the sonogram, "Jules just focus on this. Focus on your baby….nothing else matters." Jules took the picture, giving Sam a soft smile, "Don't you mean our baby?"

**I know this was very fluffy, and I thought it wasn't very good, but I'm kind of struggling with where to take the story from here. I have a lot of ideas, I'm just having trouble converting them into the story. Oh well, please review!!**


	17. I hate him

**Sorry it has been so long since an update!! Those three chapters in one day took a lot out of me and I have been really busy with class! I cannot wait for Thanksgiving break!!! It doesn't help either that I have no idea where to go with this story-I have it all planned in my mind, but when it comes to write, it doesn't want to come out…Oh well, here goes nothing!**

Jules woke up screaming, "NOOO!" Sam heard it from his room next door and came rushing in. "Jules, babe it's okay, you're okay……" Jules shot up in bed, shaking, and breathing hard; she shot a wild look at Sam.

_you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..._

Panting, Jules allowed Sam to wrap his arms around her, her head resting on his bare shoulder. "God, I hate him Sam, I hate him so much……" Stroking Jules hair, Sam comforted her, "You're okay Jules. He can't hurt you anymore……I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again." Sam sat there holding Jules as she cried against his naked chest, murmuring words of comfort.

Sam had no idea how long the two of them were like that, but finally Jules lifted her head, "Sam, I'm sorry. I'm such a mess….and you have to put up with me." Sam looking deep into her eyes, "Jules, you have nothing to apologize for. You have been through so much these past couple of months, its kind of amazing that you can function……And I'm happy to be here. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Jules opened her mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang. Sam rolled his eyes, and brushed a tear from Jules' cheek. "I'll be right back, babe."Jogging down the stairs, Sam opened Jules' front door to come face to face with Ed. Ed raised his eyebrows, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

Opening his mouth, Sam tried to think of the right way to put his situation with Jules. "Wait. Wait a minute. You're living here now?" Ed asked incredulously, "Like in the same room?" Sam shot Ed a look and replied, "Get your mind out of the gutter old man. It's not like that. We sleep in separate bedrooms, okay? This is just about giving the baby a stable home."

"Suuuuure it is," said Ed knowingly, " Maybe that's what it is for Jules, but not for you. And don't even try to deny it Sam. I've seen the way you look at her, hell everyone's seen it." "Ed," Sam started, "What I feel doesn't matter. Not right now. All that matters is Jules and the baby—and she's not ready for anything like that. Right now, this is all about the baby." Ed just looked at Sam, shaking his head.

"You know what? Why are you even here?" demanded Sam. Ed's smile was wiped from his face as he remembered the reason he came. "What's up?" Sam asked, not liking the look on Ed's face. "We received the date of the trial Sam, June 15." Sam's jaw tightened, "Damn it Ed. Jules can't face him….she's still waking up every night, two or three times, screaming. She relives what he did to her every night! And now she has to face him in court?!" Ed opened his mouth to reply, but closed it quickly as he saw Jules coming down the stair, her face still red from crying.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" asked Jules, confused. Sam and Ed exchanged a look, each man trying to decide the best way to break the news to Jules. "Hey, don't do that," Jules said, narrowing her eyes, "I am right here. Don't have a conversation about me with your eyes. Whatever you're here for Ed, it's about me. So just spit it out."

Ed took a deep breath, "Jules, there is no easy way to say this, but the trial date's been set—June 15. We also heard that you are going to have to testify." Jules went white, her hands automatically going to her five month belly to shield her unborn child from this unwanted news. Sam rushed to Jules side. He saw the terrified look on her face, "Jules its going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay."

Jules stared at Sam, her eyes terrified, "Sam, he's going to know about the baby……oh god, he's going to know I'm pregnant with his child!"

**So this chapter definitely sucked, but I'm just having a hard time writing right now. Review please!**


	18. I have to face him

**Hey, look at that! Two chapters within one day…night actually**

"Jules, you need to calm down. Hey, take a deep breath," Ed said, in an attempt to stop Jules from freaking out. Sam ushered Jules down the stairs into a chair."Jules, Ed's right. Let's sit down okay? This stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"Sam, are you kidding me? Not good for the baby?! What isn't good for my baby, is for him or her, to know that his/her biological father is a rapist. That's is what is not good for my child."

Ed rubbed a hand over his head, "Jules, Zachara will have no claim to this child. And he's going to go to prison. That SOB is never going to hurt you again."

"It's doesn't matter Ed!" Jules cried, "I still have to face him! I have to look him in the eye and tell an entire court room that he raped him. Everyone is going to know he is this baby's father. It doesn't take much to do the math."

"Jules," Sam began, his eyes filled with pain, "I know testifying is going to be impossible, but maybe it'll help. It's going to show that bastard that you are okay, and that he didn't win. You face him in that courtroom, and tell your story, and he's going to go to prison for a long time. Telling your story could be the way to stop the nightmares, and to end this."

Jules looked at Sam, searching his eyes. "You think it'll stop the nightmares?" This time, it was Ed who answered, "Jules, the nightmares might be a result of the fact that you don't have any closure. You have never faced this son of a bitch. It could be the only way to get closure…for you and the baby."

"Except, it will never be over, Ed. Not when he knows about the baby, and there's no way to hide it from him. I'm showing Ed, and anyone can do the math."

"Jules, you've got a point, but it doesn't matter. There is no way in hell Zachara is ever going to get his hands on this baby." Sam said vehemently, "Now on that note, we have an ultrasound today. You ready to go?"

"Just let me go get changed," Jules replied, easing her way out of the chair. "This is my cue to leave," Ed commented, "I'll see you two later. Stop by the SRU to tell us how everything goes." Sam shook his head, "Will do."

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Jules was lying on the examining table, her fingers entwined with Sam's. They were watching the screen as the technician moved the wand across Jules' stomach. "And there's your baby," the technician said smiling. Jules put a hand to her mouth, her eyes focused entirely on the moving image upon the screen. "Is everything okay?" Sam asked, watching Jules' face. "Your baby is healthy, and developing right along schedule. Actually, your little one has positioned itself perfectly to allow us to find out the sex. Do you want to know?"

Jules looked to Sam, "I don't know." Sam shrugged his shoulders, "It's up to you Jules. I'm fine with whatever you want." Jules smiled, "Yeah I want to know. Actually, I am dying to know."

"Well, I am very happy to tell you. Congratulations Mommy and Daddy, you are having a baby girl."

"A girl," asked Jules disbelieving. "A strong, healthy baby girl from the looks of it," replied the technician as she printed out the sonogram. "Here you go," she said, handing the photo to Jules and exiting the room."

"A baby girl," Sam whispered, mesmerized by the picture of the baby, "We are going to have daughter." Jules grinned, her whole face lighting up, "Yes we are Sam. This is our little girl." Squeezing Jules hand, Sam placed a soft kiss on her head as they stared together, at the image of their daughter. " I know what I said earlier, Sam, but I was wrong," Jules brushed away a tear, "Everything is going to be okay-it has to be. I won't let our daughter down."

"I know you won't," Sam said, "Neither one of us will." Jules' eyes were filled with determination, "I am going to take that bastard down in court. I'm going to do it for me, and for this little girl."

**Granted their kind of short, but still counts right? So it's going to get a little more action filled now…hopefully if things will turn out the way I wanted it too…so you know what to do—hit that beautiful button: P**


	19. Facing your fears

**Okay, so I know absolutely nothing about courtrooms, laws, trials etc., so please forgive me!**

**Song is She will be loved by Maroon 5**

Jules took a deep breath, "I can do this…I can do this." She muttered to herself over and over again, squeezing Sam's hand. Team One was waiting outside the courtroom for the recess. After it, Jules would take the stand to testify against Zachara.

"Jules, you don't have to do this," Sam said, his eyes filled with worry. "Sam, I don't have a choice. I have to do this for me, and for her." Jules said, rubbing her seventh month belly. Jules gasped, "Wow!" putting a cautionary hand to her stomach. "Jules, what is it? Is it the baby? What's wrong?" Team One flooded around Jules, peppering her with questions. Jules rolled her eyes, "Chill guys. I'm fine. She's fine. We're both fine! She's just kicking me—and that one hit mama's ribs."

Sam smiled, as Jules took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He could feel their baby girl kick, and the feeling was amazing. "That's amazing," murmured Sam, his eyes meeting Jules. "Yeah it is," Jules said, smiling softly. "Oooooh can we feel?" Spike and Lou chimed pressing their hands against her stomach. Ed, Greg, and Wordy shook their heads at the two of them; they were such kids. "Whoa there guys….watch it." Jules warned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's a little friendly there, don't ya think?" cautioned Sam, smiling. "Holy crap!" yelled Spike. ""Jeez!" chimed in Lou. "What?" Wordy asked, exasperated."She can really kick!" chuckled Lou, "Jules' has got a feisty little girl in there." Spike shot a devilish grin at Jules, "Just like her mom." Jules punched Spike lightly on the arm, "So basically, she's going to be able to kick your butt? Is that right?" Team One burst out laughing, at Spike's indignant yelp.

Their laughter died abruptly, when a court clerk came out to of the courtroom. "Miss Callaghan, we're ready for you." Jules closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for what was to come. "Jules," Sam started, before Jules cut him off, "I know Sam." Sam pulled Jules to her feet, and enveloped her into a bear hug. He whispered in her ear, "No matter what happens in there, you are going to be okay. Just remember he can't hurt you anymore, and focus on our baby girl, okay. And know that I love you."

Jules pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes, seeing nothing but love and support in them. Jules nodded and turned to look at her team. Sam watched her, fingering the velvet box in his pocket. Then Ed spoke up, "Jules we love you. Nothing can ever change that. No matter what happens throughout this thing, we will always be there for you—we love you."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved_

Jules gave them a small smile, and inhaled deeply. Gripping Sam's hand, she pushed open the courtroom door, her team right behind her. Jules walked straight up to the witness stand, not looking at anyone, her focus was entirely on making it to the stand.

The walk to the front seemed to take hours, but in reality took only about thirty seconds. Jules heaved her pregnant self in the chair, feeling very self conscious. She finally glanced up, to see Zachara grinning sinisterly at her. Jules tried to hide her fear, and stared straight back at him, placing a hand protectively on her stomach.

Team One was seated right behind the prosecutor, and Sam took in the scene, struggling to keep his temper in check. All he wanted to do was jump across the table and pummel that sick freak. His fists tightened, but Greg put a hand on his arm, cautioning him. Sam fought to maintain control, and stared at Jules. Her eyes met his instantly calming them both. The looks held as Jules was sworn in to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help her God.

The prosecutor, then approached Jules, asking Jules to tell her story. After a brief hesitation, Jules began to speak. "On November 12, 2008, I was at the bar _Mist_, dancing with my team. I went outside to get a breath of fresh air, and the next thing I remembered was waking up in a basement, tied to a bed. As I started to come to from whatever drugs that SOB injected me with-"

Zachara's lawyer shot to his feet, "Objection!" The prosecutor hid a small smile as the judge sustained it, and chastised Jules, "Miss Callaghan you'll have to identify your assailant." Jules accepted that, and pointed to Zachara, "That man sitting there, Andre Zachara is the man who abducted me." After the jury acknowledged Jules' identification, she continued on with her story,"Then he came downstairs, and he told me that from this moment on, everything that was going to happen to me was going to be Sam, Sam Braddock's, fault." At this, Sam ducked his head the guilt beginning to set in again.

"Then he raped me. I tried to fight, but I was tied up, so I couldn't," Jules broke up, as the memories rushed in. Shaking her head, Jules pushed them from her mind, "I was so helpless, there was nothing I could do, but feel him inside of me," Jules cried, "When he was done, he said that this was only the beginning. Words cannot describe the feeling of being violated in such a way….I felt so unclean, so dirty."

Team One was fighting to hold back tears as they watched Jules relieve that night. They had never heard the whole story; Jules had never wanted to talk about it, and who could blame her? But hearing Jules talk about the rape was tearing them all up inside, but most especially, it was tearing up Sam. Silent tears were streaming down his face, same with Jules. Jules pulled herself together and looked Zachara straight in the eye, "You may have raped me that night, but you didn't beat me."

The rapist smiled eerily at her and began to speak, "You are mine, Julianna Callaghan. I marked you, and you are carrying my child. Remember that. You are mine." Officers began to drag him away and Sam leaped out of his seat. Wordy and Greg grabbed his arms and restrained him, as the court room erupted in chaos.

A shaken Jules cradled her stomach, her eyes wide with fear. Ed, Spike, and Lou, went up and helped her out of the stand. They flanked Jules on either side, and ushered her out of the courtroom, into a small room. Settling her down on a bench, Spike went to fetch a glass of water for Jules—she was looking really pale. Ed crouched down until his face was level with Jules, "Hey he can't touch you. He is never going to get year you or this baby."

Drawing a shaky breath, Jules nodded, "I know that, I know you guys will never let that happen, but when he said it, I just knew I have to protect my daughter Ed. I don't care about me so much, all I care about is her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short time later, Sam had calmed down enough to join Jules. "You ready to go home, babe?" Jules sighed, "Am I ever. I'm exhausted. Let me tell you, carrying an active baby girl is hard work." "It doesn't help either that today was stressful, so go home and get some rest." Lou urged, as Sam escorted Jules out of the room.

**This really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but oh well. Review please!**


	20. Reconnecting

**Look at that, two chapters :-D**

**Song is Gifted from Angels by Sugar Rush**

*~*~*~*Jules' house~*~*~*~*

Sam was in Jules' room, helping Jules take off her shoes. She was sitting on her bed, and Sam was pulling the shoes off of her swollen feet. "Ahhhh," Jules sighed as Sam threw the shoes into a corner. "Jules," he said softly, "I am so sorry…" Shaking her head, Jules put a finger to his lips, "Sam don't. None of this was, or is your fault. What's happened, it happened. All we can do is move on with our lives. And I want that. I want that for us."

_Best friends are hard to find  
True love is rarer still  
In you, theyre both combined  
If its Gods will, Who am I to break it?_

Sam took in the look of earnest on Jules' face, and the soft look in her eyes. "Jules….I love you. I love you and this little girl more than anything in this world…..You're my life know, the two of you." _  
_

_If loving you is crazy  
The madness never ceases to amaze me,_

Sam gently laid his hands on Jules' belly, and went down on one knee, pulling out a velvet box. "I would do anything. I would die for you, I would move heaven and earth for you." Sam paused and opened the lid to reveal the ring that had been in his mother's family for years, " I want to share a life with you; I want to raise our daughter together. So, Julianna Callaghan, will you marry me?"_  
_

_I never want to be without your love  
You give me hope and inspiration  
In finding you, I found Salvation,  
I never want to be without your love,  
Gifted from Angels above,_

Jules gasped, her hands covering her mouth. She looked deep into Sam's eyes, and all she saw was love reflected back at her.

_No one is perfect yeah,  
But I know you and I, Are so right, it frightens me. Each night I say a prayer,  
And it will be! Life is what we make it!_

Jules smiled through her happy tears, "Yes, I will marry you."

_You rule my Heart,  
Ill never know how you seduce it,  
Or fill my head with poetry and music,  
_

Sam smiled, and took Jules' hand, slipping the ring upon her finger. Jules looked up at him, "I want this more than I have ever wanted anything. You have been my rock throughout this whole thing, Sam. You gave me reason to go on. You made me see my life was still worth living. Sam, I love you, and I want to grow old with you. I want us to raise this little girl together, and show her what real love is."_  
I never want to be without your love,  
You fuel my imagination, In finding you, I found Salvation, I never want to be without your love, Gifted from Angels above, Youre my Angel in flesh and blood,_

Sam brushed a lock of Jules hair behind her ear, his hand hesitating against her soft skin. Jules eyes went dark, and she leaned forward. Placing her hand against Sam's chest, Jules kissed him. Softly at first, but then more urgently.__

But if I lose my way,  
And take your love for granted,  
Remember this always,  


Sam kissed back just as fervently, his mouth devouring Jules. Her hands ran through his hair, and eventually found their way to the bottom of Sam's shirt, and began to lift it. Sam pulled back, his eyes hazy, "Jules are you sure? Are you ready for this?" Jules pulled the ponytail out of her hair, letting it cascade gently down her shoulders. She undid the buttons on her maternity shirt and threw it on the ground. Standing there in her bra, Jules laid her hands against Sam's bare chest. "Make love to me Sam." Without another word, Sam's lips found Jules' and he walked her backwards to the bed,_  
I never want to be without your love,  
You give me hope and inspiration,  
In finding you, I found Salvation,  
I never want to be without your love,  
Gifted from Angels, Holy and Ageless,  
I never want to be without your love,  
Gifted from Angels above,  
Youre my Angel in flesh and blood._

**So what do you think? A love scene! One, I always wished we would have gotten on the show, but since we didn't, I made my own version, except I'm not sure about. As always, review!!**


	21. Morning After

**Omg-Sorry this has been so long in coming! I have been so busy with classes, homework, work-it has just been crazy! And it's only going to get worse**** oh well three weeks…I can make it! Here goes nothing…**

Sam lay with his head against the headboard; Jules curled up against his side, one arm hugging his bare chest. Sunlight streamed in through the window, lighting up Jules face. Sam sighed contently as he stroked Jules hair. Being with Jules again had been amazing; it was almost as if they had never been apart.

Jules stirred, her leg moving up and down Sam's leg. She snuggled in closer to Sam, and lifted her head, resting her chin on Sam's chest. She smiled softly, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Sam murmured, slowly moving a hand across Jules back, "How you feelin'?" Eyes sparkling, Jules answered, "Amazing." As if to accentuate her feelings, Jules leaned forward and gave Sam a long kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She asked with a devious smile.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he took in the tangled sheets and Jules pressed against his side. Jules laid her head back down on Sam's chest, and listened to his heart beat. Sam hugged Jules close, and the two just lay there content, fitting together like two puzzle pieces.

Jules had no idea how long the two of them lay there like that, not saying anything, just happy to be together, and forget about everything for awhile. "Whoa!" Jules gasped suddenly sitting up, a hand on her big belly. Sam was sitting up in a flash, "Jules, what wrong? Is it the baby?"

Jules rolled her eyes. "Sam, I'm fine. We're fine. She's just kicking me really hard. Here, feel." Jules placed Sam's hand on her stomach. Sam's face fell, "I-I don't feel anything." He said disappointed. "Just wait a sec-there!" Jules said, as she watched Sam's face. As he felt the baby kick, Sam's face took on an expression of wonder. "That's amazing," Sam whispered his entire face lighting up as he felt the active baby girl kick.

"I know she is," said Jules softly, "which is why I take my strength from this little girl in here. Whenever I feel like I can't do this, like I can't go on, I just think of this little one, and of you, and I know I can do this. That _we _can do this Sam……for her." Sam looked deep into Jules eyes. "For her and for us." Jules smiled at Sam's heartfelt words and gave him a hug. Sam squeezed back, murmuring I love you into Jules hair.

Pulling away, Jules giggled as the baby gave her a swift kick under the ribs. "Whoa there!" Sam chuckled, "Take it easy baby girl." Sam spread his hands over Jules stomach, and commented, "Speaking of baby girl, we cannot call her that forever. Do you have any names picked out?"

Jules glanced up at him, looking a little guilty. "I haven't really thought about it. I mean, with everything else that has been going on, it has kind of slipped my mind."

"Hey. Jules, no one can blame you! You have been through so much over these past couple of months, it's no wonder you haven't been able to sit down and think of baby names! But, don't you have some picked out from like before?"

Giving Sam a quizzical look, Jules replied, "Before? Before what?"

"Well you know…..doesn't every girl pick out her children's names at a young age?"

Jules raised her eyebrows, "Ummm no. And in case you haven't noticed, I am _not_ like every girl."

"Good point. But seriously, Jules, you've never heard any names that you like?  
"Well, now that you mention it, I've always been partial to the name Isabella."

"Isabella? Hmmm. Isabella. It's definitely pretty….." Sam pondered, testing the name out on his tongue.

"But?" Jules questioned him, "I sense a but at the end of that sentence." Sam shook his head, "but it's really common nowadays. And I feel like this little girl is very special, so much that she needs a name that will show how special she really is."

"I guess I see your point. Our baby girl deserves a different name—one that not many other girls are going to have….."

"Oh I got one-Shiloh."

"Shiloh? Shiloh? It's okay, but it just reminds of those books. You know, the ones with the dog? Either the dog, or Bradgelina's kid."

"Wait a minute, did you just say Bradgelina? Are you kidding me?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Shut up Sam. It's not like I can escape them! Have you ever turned on the news? It's Brad and Angelina did this, Brad and Angelina did this. We are NOT naming our daughter Shiloh."

Sam was a little taken back at that, "Okay Okay. No Shiloh then. "

Jules leaned back into the pillows, and Sam followed her down. He tucked Jules head into the crook of his arm, while resting one hand on her pregnant belly. "Hey," Sam said suddenly, "what about Ariyana?"

"Ariyana." Jules said, trying the name out," Ariyana. Ariyana Callaghan. Ariyana."

Jules turned to look at Sam, "It's perfect." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. Sam pulled back and slid down to rest his head on Jules' stomach. "What do you think little girl? Are you going to be Ariyana?" His ear resting on the curve of Jules' belly, Sam was surprised when he felt the baby slam a kick into his ear. He jumped back and started to laugh, "Ariyana it is!"

Jules joined in, laughing at her daughter's activeness, knowing her baby girl was acting just like her mother. As Sam and Jules gained control of themselves, they snuggled back into the pillows. Jules' head resting into the crook of Sam's arm, and his other hand resting on her stomach, feeling the baby move around. Lying there, Jules wished the two of them, well three of them, could stay like this forever. But she knew, they couldn't, because in several hours their happy bliss was going to be replaced by another showdown in the courtroom. Pushing the future from her mind, Jules brought herself back to the present, where she lay happy and content in Sam's arms.


	22. The verdict is in

**I am so sorry about the long wait!!!! I just haven't had time to update**** Its finals week and I'm supposed to be studying but I figured you guys had waited forever. Again, I know very little about court room proceedings, so I will do my best. Here goes……**

~*~*Courthouse-the next day*~*~*~

Sitting on a bench outside of the courtroom, Jules inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Please just let this be over." Sam slung his arm across Jules' shoulder. "Hey," he said quietly, "Today is the day that this whole ugly mess ends, Jules. That SOB is going to go to prison, and he will be out of your life, and the baby's. He won't be able to hurt either one of you again."

Jules smiled weakly, "I just want to go home. I want to put this entire thing behind me and focus on the future: Our wedding and the birth of our baby girl." Sam pulled Jules into his arms for a hug and whispered in her ear, "You and me both. And it is going to happen as soon as that guilty verdict is given. I am going to take you home, run a hot bath for you, and put your feet up."

Jules raised her eyebrows, "Sam, I am not an invalid. Okay? I'm just pregnant."

"I know that Jules, but you are _my_ pregnant fiancée. And I think you have been under a lot of stress, so as soon as this is done you are going to take it easy." Jules rolled her eyes at Sam's protectiveness, as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

At that moment, a clerk came out and announced that the jury had reached a verdict. Sam and Jules pulled apart, and gave each other's hand a squeeze. Taking a deep breath, Jules entered the courtroom, followed by her guys. Team One filed onto the benches, making sure Jules was safely in the middle. As she sat down, she looked across the courtroom at Zachara. Jules has an uneasy feeling; he was too calm for a man who might be getting sentenced to fifty years in prison.

As Jules was studying Zachara who wore an impassive face, the jury entered the room and took their seats. "Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked, as the bailiff handed him the envelope.

"Yes we have your honor." Replied the foreman. Jules took a deep breath, her left hand gripping tightly to Ed's, her right to Sam's. Sam could feel the tension radiating off of Jules' body and gave her hand a light squeeze. "Everything is going to be okay," he whispered, as the foreman began to speak.

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty on all counts. Sentencing is fifty years in prison for all charges."

Jules closed her eyes in relief and let out a huge sigh. She turned to Sam and embraced him, happy tears falling from her eyes. "It's over babe." Sam grinned as he kissed Jules' forehead, "It's finally over." Lou and Spike were hugging joyously, while Wordy and Greg wore relieved smiles. Only Ed was cautious, his eyes never leaving Zachara. He knew the son of a bitch had something up his sleeve. Zachara had been too calm throughout this whole thing, he still was. Even after hearing we would spend the next fifty years in prison, the bastard was just sitting there, watching Jules. Ed did not like it one bit.

Ed's feeling was right. As the guards hauled Zachara to his feet, he broke free. He charged towards Jules, who froze in place. As he did so, the courtroom erupted into chaos. People were running and screaming. Seeing what was happening, Sam pushed Jules behind himself, and turned to face Zachara. The rest of Team One followed suit, forming a protective shield around Jules. Zachara was five feet away as Lou and Wordy leaped forward to tackle Zachara. All three men slammed into the ground with a solid thud. Jules watched from behind Sam, one hand rubbing her belly protectively.

Lou and Wordy hauled him up and handed him over to the guards. They dragged him away, with Zachara screaming, "You are mine! You won't escape me Juliana. I had you, marked you, and you are carrying my child. This is just the beginning.

Suddenly Jules gasped and doubled over. "Sam!" she screamed, her face a grimace of pain. Sam rushed to her side. "Jules, what's wrong?!" he asked, a worried look in his eyes. "Oh my god," Jules cried clutching her stomach. "Something's wrong Sam. Something's wrong with the baby!" Team One froze and looked to their pregnant teammate who was crying out in pain. "Sam, it hurts!"

Another pain hit Jules that sent her to her knees. Sam grabbed her, trying to keep her from collapsing. Jules clung to Sam, as pains continued to hit her, each one getting stronger. Jules panted, "Oh God, Oh god please not our baby…."

Sam's arms were wrapped around Jules' stomach, with the rest of the team hovering around. Wordy called 911 the minute Jules had cried out. "Hold on Jules. Ambulance is on its way. Just hold on."

Jules screamed again, clutching her unborn child, as her legs gave out and she sank to the floor in Sam's arms. Terror etched Sam's face and he held Jules tight against him. He had no idea what was happening to Jules or the baby. Sam's terror mounted as he saw blood on the floor. "Oh my god," he whispered. Through her pain, Jules saw Sam's expression change to one of pure terror. Following his line of sight Jules looked down and saw the blood. "Oh God please no…" Jules whimpered, "Not my little girl…."


	23. We are fine!

**Ooooh look, another one-this is so much better than studying!**

Jules' head was turned into Sam's shoulder, panting with pain, "Oh God Sam. Not our baby girl…" Sam was trying to keep Jules calm at this point. "Jules she's going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay, babe." Wordy, Greg, and Ed surrounded Sam and Jules, fear on each man's expression. Spike and Lou had gone out to meet the paramedics, so they could direct them as to where to go.

"Just hang in there Jules," Ed urged, as he watched her face contort with pain. "It hurts…God, it hurts so much," Jules cried out. Sam held onto Jules tightly, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He was terrified for Jules and the baby. He looked up as the paramedics entered the room, followed by Spike and Lou.

"What've we got?" the male paramedic asked, taking in the scene. "She's 28 weeks along," Greg said, "she received a shock, and then she doubled over. Ever since then, it's gotten worse…..As you can see." The pair took in a crying and whimpering, and the blood on the floor.

"All right, let's get her on the stretcher." Sam gently put his arm under Jules' neck and legs, lifting her off the ground. He laid her on the stretcher, and entwined his fingers with hers, as they begin wheeling Jules out. Team One ran behind them, intent on making it to the trucks so they could follow the ambulance to the hospital.

The paramedics wheeled Jules out to the ambulance, Sam by her side. As they lifted her into the vehicle, Jules was hit by another sharp pain and screamed. Shooting a look at the agonized couple, the paramedics ran to their respective sides and jumped in. Hitting the siren, they peeled out of the parking lot.

The ride seemed to take forever; Jules continued to be assailed with pains. Sam tried to calm her by murmuring reassuring words, but they had little effect. "Not my baby. Please God, not my baby," whimpered Jules, as she clutched Sam's hand.

*~*~*~*~Hospital*~*~*~*~*

Team One waited anxiously outside of Jules' hospital room. They had no idea what was happening inside, but each man was praying that Jules and the baby were going to be okay. Ed knew if Jules' lost her baby that it would just destroy her. She had come so far in the past couple of months, and she loved her daughter more than she ever thought she would. The entire team knew that if, God forbid, Jules lost her little girl; she would most likely never recover.

Inside the room, Jules held onto Sam's hand as the doctor examined her. . "Doctor what's wrong? What's happening to the baby?" Jules asked the fear evident in her voice, "Is she okay?"

"Jules, right now I need you to calm down, all right? I don't know what's wrong yet, but I'm going to run some tests. The worst thing you can do right now, is to worry," replied Dr. Drake, "Try to stay calm okay? I'm going to take care of you and your baby. I promise." With that, Drake left the room to go see if the test results were back yet.

"See Jules? You need to stay calm, for you and the baby. There's no use worrying until we get the test results back." Jules shot an incredulous look at him, "Don't worry? Are you insane Sam? We both saw the blood! Something is wrong, Sam. I was bleeding—our little girl could be in jeopardy!"

"Babe, I know that, but Dr. Drake says you are okay right now. Besides, you need to stay calm. You heard Drake. Right now the baby is fine. And to keep it that way, you need to stay calm. Okay?"

Still clutching Sam's hand, Jules took deep breathes to calm herself. "It's okay. We're okay. The baby and I are going to be fine." Sam placed a light kiss on Jules forehead, "Everything is going to be okay Jules. Dr. Drake is going to find out what is causing the pains, and you and our baby are going to be just fine."

Dr. Drake passed the men pacing in waiting room and strode into Jules' room. Sam took one look at his face and braced himself. "No. Oh God, please tell me my baby is okay," begged Jules, as she stared at the somber look on her doctor's face.

"Jules, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Drake began, "but you have a condition called placenta previa."

"What the hell is that?" Sam demanded, holding tight to Jules hand, as she placed her hands protectively on her stomach.

"Placenta previa is a condition in which the placenta is lying extremely low in the uterus." Dr. Drake continued, "Now, this is an extremely dangerous condition. During the delivery, Jules could hemorrhage, putting both her life and the baby's in jeopardy."

Jules shook her head, "No. I am fine. We are just fine. I was having a perfectly normal pregnancy until today! The bleeding has stopped, and my baby is just fine."

Staring at the Drake in shock, Sam realized what the man was saying. "So what you are telling us, is that when Jules has the baby, both she and the baby could die?"

"Yes, that is the worst possible scenario. But, it doesn't even have to be at the delivery. Placenta previa causes excessive bleeding, and it can happen at anytime, anywhere."

".NO. We are both going to be fine. I have made it this far carrying her, and I will continue to carry her. Nothing is going to be wrong, and she is going to be born healthy. We are _fine_."

Sam and Dr. Drake took in Jules' denial with worried looks. "Jules you do realize that this could kill you, right? Kill you and your daughter if you don't take it seriously?" questioned Dr. Drake, as he stared at the scared woman.

"Don't Jules." Sam interrupted as Jules opened her mouth to argue. "Listen to him. He is serious, you knew the minute you collapsed in the courthouse that something was really wrong. Please, just please listen to him. If you don't, both you and our baby girl could die. And, I can't take that. I can't lose you and our daughter. So if you won't do as he says for you, do it for me. Do it for our little girl. You are her mother—you have to protect her. Right now, I can't. I can't protect her yet. All I can do is fight for her right now. So do this for me, and do it for her. Protect our little girl." At the end of Sam's pleading speech, both he and Jules had tears streaming down their faces, their hands joined on her stomach.


	24. it's called bed rest

**OMG! I know I have not updated in what seems like ages, but I just have been so busy with work, and there have been no new episodes to inspire me **** But here goes nothing:D**

One month later:

"Jules, what the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded as he entered the house, seeing Jules out of bed. "Walking," Jules retorted, "Why does everyone think that's a crime?" Sam gave her a frustrated look, "_I don't know_, maybe because the doctor ordered you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy?! This means you stay on the couch while I'm at work, and _rest_."

"Sam, would you take a chill pill? I was just getting something to eat-okaaay?" Jules said, rolling her eyes. "Jules, that's why we put a fridge next to you on the couch, so you wouldn't have to get up!" Sam said, moving forward to sweep Jules' feet out from under her.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Jules, while Sam placed her gently back on the sofa. "Putting you back where you belong-on _bed rest," _said Sam moving the pillows so they gave Jules maximum back support, "which amazingly enough means you rest on a bed. It's a wonderful concept Jules, if only you would follow it!"

Jules gave Sam a much exaggerated eye roll, "Sam, do you have any idea how boring it is to sit here for hours each day? I would rather be doing inventory at the SRU!" Sam chuckled, "You really must be bored then, because no one likes to do inventory!"

"Sam, I'm serious. I have read all the books I wanted to, I've read all the sporting magazines, I even tried my hand at sewing. Newsflash, I'm not very good at it." Hearing that, Sam smiled wide. The image of Jules sitting on the couch knitting was something else.

"Don't you smirk at me Sam Braddock! I'm serious. In my attempt to cure my boredom, I actually had to resort to watching Dr. Phil, Sam. !!!!" Sam's shoulders shook as he tried to hold the laughter it. He tried unsuccessfully to stop, because it just fired Jules up even more. "You are _not_ laughing at me Sam Braddock! Don't you dare laugh at me!"

Sam tried and failed at looking serious, "I'm not laughing, Jules. I swear to you, I'm not laughing." Seeing the indignant look on Jules face Sam immediately stopped. "Okay, maybe I was laughing a little bit, but I mean, Jules, c'mon you have to admit that's funny. You knitting and watching Dr. Phil?" Raising his eyebrows, Sam chuckled to himself, "the guys are going to love this……"

Jules shot Sam a look filled with daggers and threw a pillow at him. "Hey now!" exclaimed Sam, "none of that! You're supposed to be resting. Speaking of which, what were you doing off the couch anyways?"

"I _told_ you, I was hungry, and so was this little girl," smiled Jules affectionately rubbing her stomach. "I know that Jules, but we installed a fridge right next to you! For exactly that purpose…" Sam stressed, "So you didn't have to get up and exert yourself. You heard what the doctor said!"

"You know what baby girl? Your daddy is a big worrywart. Yes he is. A gigantic pain in the rear……" Jules smirked at Sam while she rubbed a spot where the baby kicked, "he just doesn't realize that you don't like to just sit still all the time, does he? Your mommy's little active on aren't you?"

Seeing Jules talk to the baby, Sam's expression softened. Kneeling down, he placed his hands on Jules' stomach, and looked into her eyes. "You know what little one? Your mommy just doesn't realize how much Daddy loves you both, and how it would destroy him if anything happened to either one of you."

Smiling softly Jules looked at Sam, "I know how much you love me, and I know how much you love her, Sam. I know you're just worried about what Dr. Drake said, but I promise you, _we're fine_. Okay? If I thought anything was wrong, you would be the first to know. You know that right Sam? I'm not going to jeopardize this precious little girl by being stubborn, Sam. You know me better than that."

Sam leaned forward and kissed Jules' forehead. "I know Jules. I'm trying not to be so overprotective, but every time I try to back off I just hear Dr. Drake in my head, saying bed rest is the only way to keep you and the baby safe."

"Seriously Sam? You think walking to the fridge is going to cause me to go into labor? Really?" Jules asked, raising her eyebrows. "Well, maybe not," he admitted, "but I can't lose you Jules. I cannot lose either one of you."

"Hey, Sam, don't talk like that. That's not going to happen, okay?" Jules said, trying to reassure him, "I will go to full term, and this baby girl will be born healthy and screaming. I promise."

A forlorn look entered Sam's eyes, "Babe, you and I both know you can't promise that. It's not up to you, but I promise I will do everything I can do make sure I don't lose you or the baby."

"You really want to keep that promise?" Jules asked, pulling Sam toward her, so he could rest his head on her chest. A confused look came across his face, "Of course I do, Jules. I will keep that promise. You know I would do anything for you."

Pulling Sam's hand to hers, Jules made their hands form a heart on her belly, "then marry me."


	25. I love you

**Wooo! Trying to get back in the swing of things….I would have had this written earlier but my compter had to go into the doctor…..**

"What did you just say?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Marry me, Sam," Jules said softly, looking him in the eye. Sam inhaled sharply shock, happiness, and confusion flitting across his face. His eyes showed confusion as he stared at Jules. "You didn't want to get married before, why the sudden change of heart?" Sam asked suspiciously, "You made your views on marriage very clear., you want to be engaged for at least a year before getting married. You told me that was to make sure it was what you really wanted."

Shooting Sam a small smile, Jules replied, "I know that, but circumstances change, Sam. Things happen……" As Jules uttered those words, realization dawned upon Sam. "No," Sam said shaking his head vehemently, "We are _not_ getting married because of the condition you have."

"Sam," Jules began before Sam cut her off. "_NO_ Jules. I am not going to marry you jst because we potentially have a ticking clock running. I will not marry you right now, because you are not going to die. You and the baby will be just fine."

"I want that more than anything too, but the thing is Sam, we can't know that for sure. Neither one of us know what is going to happen in the future, Sam. I will fight to stay with you as hard as I can, but sometimes these things are just out of our control."

" I know that Jules," Sam said staring straight into her eyes," but getting married now just because there is a chance you could-that you will-"

"Die?" said Jules quietly, softly running a hand over her belly. Sam winced when he heard Jules' use that word…….the word he still couldn't bring himself to say. The thought of Jules dying terrified him, and the worst part was that they both knew it was a definite possibility.

"Sam, I know you think I just want to get married because of the placenta previa, but that's only a small part of it. The biggest factor, the most important one, is that I love you._ I love you_. That is the only thing I care about. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that might be. I just can't believe it has taken me this long to realize, and I'm only coming to this realization because of the fact that I could die bringing this little girl into the world."

Sam struggled to control his emotions, as he pulled himself up so he was able to look Jules straight in the eyes. "So your saying you want to marry me just because of how much you love me? The fact that there is a seventy-five percent chance you could die?" Sam demanded.

Without flinching, Jules stared him down. "I admit that might have a small part of it, but its not the deciding factor, Sam. You have been so amazing these past seven months. I don't know what I would have done without you. And it has just made me realize how much I love you and how much I can't live without you. "

Jules continued on, tears falling from her eyes. "You pulled me back together when I had fallen apart. After my rape, you made me realize how much I have to life for…the biggest reason of which is you, Sam. I love you more than anything in this world Sam. I want to marry you, and I want to raise our daughter together. I have fully accepted the possible outcome of this delivery, but it does not affect my decision. I want to marry you because I love you and want to be a family with you, not because I could die. I want to spend whatever time I have left, loving you and loving our baby girl."

Silent tears streaming down his face, Sam entwined his fingers with Jules. Looking deep into her eyes, almost as if he were trying to see into her soul, Sam whispered, "Okay."

Brushing the tears from her eyes, Jules smiled softly, "Okay?" Giving her a small smile Sam replied, "Okay. But I'm not doing this because I might only have two more months with you. I am doing this because I love you more than anything in the world, and I can't wait to make you mine forever. I love you and this little girl more than I ever thought possible, and that is why we are getting married."

Jules pulled Sam closer to her, and placed his hands on her belly. Feeling their daughter moving around, Jules turned her head so that her lips met Sam's in a soft, gentle kiss.


	26. Reunited again

**Sorry it has been so long coming!!!! It is so hard to write with no new episodes **

One month later:

"Hey there pretty lady!" Ed called out, as Jules entered the SRU. Jules rolled her eyes, "Hey old man." Ed chuckled, "Touche." He strode up to Jules and enveloped her in a big hug. "We miss you Jules. Things are definitely boring around here…….there's no one to take Spike on."

"I heard that!" yelled Spike coming out of the guys' locker room. He stopped short at the sight of a very pregnant Jules. "JULES!!!" he screamed, sprinting straight for her.

"Whoa!" Ed hollered as he intercepted Spike right before he got to Jules. Ed scolded him, "What the heck is wrong with you Spike? You know you can't tackle Jules or run into her….jeez Spike, she's eight months pregnant!

"I know," Spike whined, "I just got caught up in the moment. I miss her and I haven't seen you in forever Jules!"

Jules shook her head, chuckling. "Spike, it's been exactly one week since I saw you. Remember? You came over to the house and insisted on helping to paint the nursery….."

"I know that, but it seems like a lot longer than that…I mean were you this big a week ago?" Spike wondered, staring at her big belly.

Ed slapped a hand to his forehead at Spike's comment, while Jules' jaw dropped. "Did you seriously just call me fat?!"

Realizing his mistake, Spike quickly tried to cover it up, "What? No! Of course not… I only meant that you've gotten a lot more prettier since then…Yep, you are definitely showing of that lovely pregnancy glow they always talk about!"

Shaking his head, Ed smiled, "Nice save Spike. Just for the record never ever tell a pregnant woman that she's big……..well you can, but you might not make it to live another day."

"Damn right Spike! It's not my fault that this kid has taken over my body….I'm taking care of two now, so my body has to expand!" Jules spoke up indignantly.

"But I-I didn't mean it-" stuttered Spike. To make right again, Spike went up and enveloped Jules in a giant hug. "We miss you Jules!"

Jules hugged him back, and when he finally released her, she spoke up. "It's alright, Spike, I was just kidding. I know you didn't mean it. Plus, I feel gigantic, I can't even see my feet anymore," she sighed, "I am huge. But, one month to go!" As she spoke the last statement, Sam emerged from the locker room. However, he stopped suddenly when he saw Jules joking and laughing with Spike and Ed.

Recovering himself, Sam strode over to them, his eyebrows raised. "Jules, what are you doing here? You were supposed to call me after your doctor's appointment so I could come get you!"

Rolling her eyes, Jules responded, "I knooow, but everything went well, so I decided to surprise you and the guys. And, honestly, I miss being here."

Sam jumped straight to the heart of the matter, "Dr. Drake said everything was okay?"

Her face lighting up, Jules replied, "Yes he did. He said the baby is developing right on schedule and perfectly helpful. And, he said since I've had no problems since the diagnosis, that he is lifting the bed rest order."

"Jules, that's excellent!" Greg called out as he exited the conference room. Following him were the rest of the guys. Wordy and Lou joined the group, and looked around at the happy expressions on their team mates faces. "What's up?" Lou questioned them, "Jules, what are you doin' here?"

"Well hello to you too, big guy" Jules replied, shooting him a devious smile. A big smile on his face, Lou gave Jules a bear hug that left her chuckling when he finally released her.

"I missed you too," She said sweetly as she gave Wordy a light punch on the arm.

"What about me?!" Greg demanded, "Where's my hug, Jules?" Jules rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him. "Don't worry Sarge; I missed you just as much as the rest of these ogres."

"Ouch!" chuckled Wordy, who was reveling in the fact that for now the team was together and happy.

Throughout this whole exchange, Sam had watched Jules with a worried look on his face. Jules noted his somber expression, and walked over to him. "Sam, we're fine, okay? _I promise_. You can call Dr. Drake if you want. The baby and I are _fine_."

Sam searched her face suspiciously, "Jules, you promise me? Drake really cleared you to be off bed rest?"

"Yes!" Jules said exasperated, "Like, I would be here if I wasn't? A, I would not put this precious little girl at risk to see the guys, and B; I would not want to face your wrath. I promise you Sam, we are healthy as can be."

"That's all he said?" questioned Sam. He knew it was very unlike the good doctor to just give Jules the all clear.

"Well, not exactly…." Jules hesitated before answering. However, seeing the alarmed look come across not only Sam's face, but Ed's, Wordy's and the rest of the guys, Jules hurried to reply.

"All Dr. Drake advised was to be calm and stress free. And, if I have any problems to head in right away. Okaay? I said I would, so will you please relax Sam? And be happy?" Jules said as she placed a light kiss upon Sam's lips.

"Ewwww!" Spike said, rolling his eyes upwards. "That is nasty…." Chimed Lou, following his buddy's lead.

As he slid an arm around Jules to pull her close, Sam shot a sly look toward the two of them, "It's only gross to you because you have never experienced the touch of a woman."

"Hey!!!" Spike and Lou cried out indignantly, while Ed and Wordy burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Sam!" cheered Wordy. Sam smirked and gave Jules, who was smiling and shaking her head, a wink.

"Can we please show a little professionalism here people?" Greg admonished them, "This is supposed to be a police station, not a college dormitory…." He shook his head at his smiling, happy team.

"Sorry Sarge," they all murmured in unison, Lou and Spike having the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Nice attempt to appear as adults you two," he said wryly, as his cell rang. As he walked away to answer his phone call, the rest of the team laughed at the stunned looks on Spike and Lou's face.

As the guys' continued to tease each other and dish it out, Jules found herself completely relaxed in the pleasant atmosphere. Leaning her head against Sam's arm, Jules couldn't help but think about how much she had missed this. Missed being with these goofy guys who were her family, and most of all she had missed this lighthearted Sam. Ever since she had received Dr. Drake's diagnosis, Sam had been uptight all the time. All he did was worry about her and the baby, but now, seeing him joke and laugh with the team, made Jules feel like everything was finally going to be okay.

The guys were too busy joking around, that they didn't notice when Greg returned. Jules did, and every happy thought vanished from her head at the somber look upon her boss' face. "Sarge, what's wrong?" Jules asked, worry evident in her voice. Hearing her tone, the team stopped messing around and turned to face Greg, each man not liking the worried expression upon his face.

However, when Greg finally opened his mouth to speak, he stared directly at Jules. "Jules I need you to sit down okay, and whatever you do, you need to remain calm. Okay? For your sake and that little girl that you need to keep safe. Promise me."

"Sarge, what the hell is going on?" Jules demanded, Sam's voice echoing alongside hers. "Jules, you need to be calm," urged Sam, a bad feeling sinking in his gut. Something had Greg scared, and the fact that he went directly to Jules terrified him.

Sam didn't hesitate to think what it was about, and pushed a suspicious Jules into a nearby chair. Giving Greg a stare down, Jules spoke firmly, leaving no room for excuses. "Tell me, Sarge. What has you so worried, and what the heck does it have to do with me?"

Taking a deep breath, Greg knelt and took Jules' hands in his own, "I just got word from the prison. Andre Zachara escaped."


	27. Shocking surprise

**Look at that, another chapter!!! Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming :D**

"He what?" Wordy asked, incredulous. He knew prison escapes happened, but Zachara was in a maximum facility for attacking a cop. Spike and Lou just stood there, eyes wide, mouths open in shock. Sam, who had been frozen in shock, reacted suddenly once the news had sunk in.

"How the hell is that possible?" demanded Sam, anger rushing through his body. His jaw tightened and his fists clenched at the thought of that bastard walking free after everything he had done. As his body shook with fury, Sam struggled to clear his mind. Anger wasn't important right now….Jules was. Sam shook his head to put his fury aside and managed to keep himself in control. Having reined in his anger, Sam immediately knelt next to his silent, stricken fiancée.

Upon hearing the news of Andre Zachara's escape, Jules had sunk into the back of her chair. She had one hand clasped over her mouth in absolute horror, and the other hand splayed protectively over her stomach. Sam covered the hand on Jules belly with his own, and let the other one massage the back of Jules neck. His eyes assessed Jules for any sign of distress, but all he say was shock and horror etched upon her face. Seeing that everything seemed okay for now, Sam shifted his attention back to his boss, "So how the hell did this happen? How did that son of a bitch manage to escape police custody?!"

Ed, who had recovered from the shock the fastest, quickly he realized they had bigger problems at hand. Shooting a worried look at Jules, Ed spoke up, "How he escaped isn't important right now. What is important is tackling the problem, like how we are going to keep Jules safe? Because we all know that's why Zachara escaped, is to come after Jules…..again." At that last word, Ed's voice drifted off as the entire team turned and stared at Jules.

Jules wasn't even paying attention to her team at the moment. She was focused on taking deep, steadying breaths to stay calm, knowing she had to remain calm to protect her daughter. Jules fought to maintain her cool as she let the facts sink in. The man who had raped her was now free to come after her again, and Jules knew it was only a matter of time before Zachara made his move. She closed her eyes as his last words at the trail came back to her, "You are mine Juliana…."

The entire team was now focused on Jules, watching for any signs of distress that would require emergency care. They waited for Jules to show reaction to the news. The minutes seemed to stretch on for hours, with no audible sound emerging from Jules lips. No gasps of pain, no tears, no furious words…just silence.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, and he broke the silence that seemed to stretch on and on and on. "Jules? Jules?" Hearing no response, he struggle to keep from panicking. "Babe, can you hear me? Are you feeling any pain?

Forcing the memory from her mind, Jules brought herself back to present day. "Sam, I'm alright. At least, I think I am." Jules slowly raised her eyes to meet Sam's, hating the worry, fear, and anger that were reflected back to her.

"Jules, I want you to know right now, that there is no way he is ever going to get near you. I am never going to let him touch you ever again." Said Sam firmly, knowing that he would rather die than let Zachara get within a hundred feet of Jules….no make that a hundred miles. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach.

Lou chimed in next, "None of us are going to let that happen, Jules. If that SOB wants to get to you, he is going to have to make it through all six of us…..not to mention the rest of the police force." Ed, Greg, Spike, and Wordy nodded their agreement to Lou's statement. From this point on, Jules would be surrounded by the team for as long as it took for Zachara to be caught.

A small smile upon her face, Jules replied, "Thanks, guys. I know that you will protect me, and that you would rather die that let Zachara get near me again, but I have a plan that will actually need that to happen…."

Sam shot Jules a confused look as he processed what she had just said. "No. No way in hell is that going to happen Jules!" yelled Sam as Jules' intention dawned upon him.

"Sam…" Jules started, but before she could finish, Greg overruled any protests she might have made.

"Jules, there is no way that we are ever going to us you as bait. Not only is it against policy, but it would place both you and the baby in jeopardy, which is something I will absolutely no do."

"He's right Jules," echoed Wordy, "There is no way in hell we are going to put you and the baby at risk. We'll find another way to nail this bastard."

"Yeah, preferably one that will stick him in a coffin," Spike mumbled, hating this guy with every passing moment.

"Amen to that!" Lou said, as Jules opened her mouth to protest. Before she could get even a word out, Sam cut her off.

"Don't even start Jules. None of us will let you be bait for him. That is NOT going to happen!"

Ed watched warily as he saw the wheels turning furiously in her head, trying to find another way to be useful. "Jules, before you go any farther in that plan, I want you to think about one thing. Do you really think you can sneak past all six of us?"

"Come on guys! This could work…" Jules said, pleading her case, "I am the one he is after, so why not let him have a free shot? You guys could be waiting close by to take him down, before Zachara even gets near me."

"Stand down Jules, cease that plan of yours," ordered Greg, "because what if something goes wrong? You know things happen, and we cannot take that kind of chance….not on your life, or that baby girl's. The answer is absolutely not Jules."

"I can't just sit here though! I will not be a sitting duck, waiting for him to make a move. I can't just wait for him to find a weakness in my protection!" Jules cried out, frustrated.

"Jules, we know that. We know this is going to be tough, but right now, all you need to do is remain calm. All you need to worry about is keeping your daughter safe inside you. Okay?" Wordy said, in an attempt to sooth Jules. He knew how much Jules hated to be keep out of the action, but in this situation it was necessary.

Turning her head away, Jules knew that they were right. There really was nothing she could do, especially with the condition she was in. For goodness sake, she was eight months pregnant with a severe life threatening pregnancy condition. Jules sighed heavily, which the guys took as a sign of consent.

"Hey," Said Sam quietly, turning Jules' head so she was looking his straight in the face, "I know you hate this, but Wordy's right Jules. You can't do this. You have to focus on keeping our baby girl safe, and we will keep you safe. Deal? You need to trust us to keep you and our daughter safe. You do your job and we'll do ours."

Nodding her head, Jules leaned forward so that her forehead touched Sam's. She whispered, "Okay. I promise. No attempts to put myself in harm's way. I'll be a good girl and do what I'm told…"

"Well, that'll be a nice change won't it?" Ed said wryly, stifling a chuckle.

"Hey watch it old man," Spike called out, "Jules may be eight months pregnant, but she can still take you on!"

The team started to laugh, despite the situation they were in. However, their lightheartedness was cut short, when the room suddenly went pitch black.

**Please, please, please hit that lovely review button!! They make me write faster **


	28. What happens in the dark

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated over a year! Can you guys ever forgive me? I've just had a lot of stuff going on…..lost both my grandpas within a year among other family stuff….which definitely took away some of the inspiration to write. But I am really trying to get back into this! And for the record, I know nothing about power outages etc and power being cut….I own nothing…. so here we go!**

**So this is where we left off…..**

********Nodding her head, Jules leaned forward so that her forehead touched Sam's. She whispered, "Okay. I promise. No attempts to put myself in harm's way. I'll be a good girl and do what I'm told…"

"Well, that'll be a nice change won't it?" Ed said wryly, stifling a chuckle.

"Hey watch it old man," Spike called out, "Jules may be eight months pregnant, but she can still take you on!"

The team started to laugh, despite the situation they were in. However, their lightheartedness was cut short, when the room suddenly went pitch black.***********

There were several shouts of surprise as everyone attempted to get their bearing in the dark. Next to Jules, Sam stood up, trying to adjust his eyes and figured out what was going on.

"What the hell?" demanded Sam, putting his hand out to urge Jules to stay seated. "Could it just be a fluke of the power?" Jules wondered as she rubbed a hand against her stomach, trying to reassure herself and her unborn baby that everything was okay.

"I have no idea," Sam replied, "Sarge what do you think?"

"That would be my guess since there is a raging thunderstorm outside," said Greg, "Spike, Lou, go find the breaker and see if you can get the power back on. Wordy, you and I will go to the storage area to find some flashlights. Ed and Sam stay here and make sure Jules does not move."

"Uhhh, Sarge?" spoke up Lou as Jules gave an indignant "Excuse me?"

Greg cut off any protests from his pregnant teammate, "Jules its pitch black in here so you won't be able to navigate in your uh condition. Not to mention you just had a bit of a shock what with the news that Zachara escaped, so yes I do believe it is best for you to remain seated-and that is an order!"

"Uhhhh, Sarge?" repeated Lou while Jules huffed but remained seated.

"Yesss, Lou?"

"I n case you haven't noticed, its pitch black in here."

Jules let out a small giggle, while the guys minus Greg, snorted back a laugh.

"Thank you for that wonderful observation Lou. You know I had not realized that," Greg said sarcastically. "But I figured that since you are a highly trained SRU officer that you could navigate in the dark by using your other senses, but I might be wrong."

This time there was no holding back, Team One burst into laughter. "I think he's got you there," laughed Sam took a few steps away from Jules to punch Lou in the shoulder.

"OW!" yelped Spike, "What was that for?"

"Sorry Spike!" Sam chuckled, "I thought you were our tough guy Lou."

In the dark, Jules shook her head, a smile lighting up her face despite the situation. She loved her guys, "Geez Sam," she teased, "aren't you supposed to have good aim?"

"Well excuse me," Sam started but before he could finish his smart ass remark, Greg interrupted him, "Okay you two can have this romantic conversation at another time. Let's go people."

"Sorry Sarge," the rest of Team One muttered as Spike and Lou stretched out their arms to navigate using the walls on their mission to find the breaker. Greg and Wordy headed off in the opposite direction to find flashlights, while Sam was trying to maneuver his way over to Ed by holding his hands out in front of him and patting the air. Jules rested her hand against the back of her chair breathing deep and sending up a silent prayer that everything would be okay and that she could kept her unborn baby girl save. "Please God," she whispered, thoughts of being Zachara's captive again ambushing her mind.

It was slow going for all the guys. From the sounds that came, they were all still in the same room, having merely gone a few feet. However Sam reached his destination first as he hands patted something soft.

"What the hell Sam!" Ed said as he pulled Sam's hand of his face.

"Sorry Ed, but I'm sure you can understand my situation here," replied Sam, shaking his head in the dark, "How ya doin Jules? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Sam, just great," Jules rolled her eyes, "That psycho is on the loose again probably coming after me, we are sitting here in the dark, it is storming outside, and I am hot and tired! Yeah Sam, life is just perfect!"

"Whoa," said Ed under his breath, "those hormones are something else aren't they?"

"You have no idea," Sam inhaled, taking a deep breath before responding to his pregnant fiancée. "Babe, you know I didn't mean it that way. I probably could have worded it better but I just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay."

"I know, Sam, and I'm sorry. It just-"Jules reply ended in a scream that was cut short as a hand clamped over her mouth. She started to struggle, but then felt a sharp pinprick.

The guys minus Sam froze in an attempt to pinpoint the location of the scream. Sam, however, knew that scream very well. "JULES!" he yelled spinning around with his arms stretched out trying to find her.

Jules last conscious memory was hearing her guys, her family, screaming her name in vain as everything faded to black.

"Jules, where the hell are you?" Sam demanded his voice full of fear because he already knew the answer. It had been Jules' scream that pierced the air in the darkness as it had for so many nights after she had remembered her abduction and everything she had suffered at the hands of that bastard Zachara.

"JULES!" yelled Team One again, their blood running cold when there was no reply. Somehow, Sam had no idea how, but he had managed to make his way back towards the chair that Jules had been sitting in only to find it empty.

"Where the HELL IS SHE?" screamed Sam, panic and fury evident in his voice. His hands swept the floor, thinking maybe she has slid and fallen out of the chair. His fingers coming up empty, Sam shot to his feet, uttering an anguished cry realizing that Jules was not here. At that moment, the backup generators kicked in, surrounding the guys in an eerie light.

"Son of a bitch," Ed swore, "this was no lack of power due to the storm. It's him. It's Zachara."

Realization dawned on Greg, Wordy, Spike and Lou, and their eyes met Ed's. Reflected back at them was the same look of fear, guilt, and pure rage that was on each of their faces. They knew that this was not going to end well. Each man was scared for Jules and her unborn child. They felt guilty for not being able to protect her even though they had sworn to do just that. Rage because Zachara had forced them to break their promise and god only knew what Jules was going to suffer at his hands. But what they were feeling was nothing compared to what Sam was going through. This was his fiancée…..the woman and unborn daughter that he loved more than anything in this world and that he would do anything for.

Their reverie was broken as Sam stormed across the room, headed for the door. He had pushed aside the fear, the pain, the guilt and was running purely on one emotion; the one thing that he could use to get her back. Rage.

Not liking the look on his teammate's face, Ed rushed in intercept Sam.

"Where ya goin Sam?" Ed asked as he managed to get in front of Sam, blocking his exit from the building.

"Get the fuck outta my way Ed." Snarled Sam, fists clenched.

"Sam, you are not thinking clearly right now." Ed said.

"You're damn right I'm not thinking clearly!" Sam screamed, "That son of a bitch has Jules! He has my fiancée!"

"We know that Sam," Lou quietly spoke up. During the tense exchange between Ed and Sam, Lou, Spike, Wordy, and Greg had caught up. They remained a cautious distance away from Sam and Ed, hoping they would be able to talk Sam down before he did something stupid.

"If you know that," demanded Sam, "then how the hell can you just stand there?"

"Because right now Sam, we have no idea where he is, where he took Jules. You are all ready to just run out of here, fired up and not thinking straight which is not going to help Jules in ANY way," Greg said trying not to reveal how upset he was.

"That may be," fumed Sam, "but I can't just sit here. Not with Jules out suffering. She needs me…she needs US to find her and make sure that asshole can never lay a finger on her or her baby again…and that is damn well what I am going to do!" With that, Sam pushed Ed out of the way, and threw open the door.

Team One watched worriedly as Sam climbed into one of the SRU's trucks. They felt so helpless knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop Sam, not when he was like this…..what Sam felt right now went way beyond just anger. There were no words to explain how that man was feeling.

As Sam fired up the engine, Spike cautiously approached on the passenger side, with Ed and Lou right behind him. They climbed into the truck, without another word, Sam peeled out of the driveway, fists clenched tightly against the steering wheel. As Sam drove recklessly on the road, Lou, Spike and exchanged looks and quietly buckled up.

Feeling brave and now extremely pissed off, Lou risked asking Sam a question, "Where the hell are we going Sam?"

Without taking his eyes of the road, Sam replied, his jaw tightening, "We are gonna go get my girls back."

**So what did you think? Tried really hard to make a long chapter to make up for such an incredibly long wait which I know is a big understatement….please forgiiiive meeeeeeeeeee Also I am open to any suggestions on where to take the story from here. I have some ideas but would love your input! Please please please hit that lovely review button! They will really help me update faster now that I am back into the swing of things...so now you know what to do lol**


	29. A Race Against Time

**Once again, I am so so so sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated. I'm sure you guys are so sick of hearing this, but life just always seems to get in the way. Thank you so much for all of you who have stayed with me throughout this story! I love you all, you are my reason for continuing on with this story. I hope this new chapter somewhat makes up for this long wait! Suggestions and constructive comments are always wanted I am excited to finally be able to continue on with this story, so here we go!**

Where we left off….

~~As Sam drove recklessly on the road, Lou, Spike and Ed exchanged looks and quietly buckled up. Feeling brave and now extremely pissed off, Lou risked asking Sam a question, "Where the hell are we going Sam?" Without taking his eyes of the road, Sam replied, his jaw tightening, "We are gonna go get my girls back."~~

After a period of silence, while the four of them listened and watch the storm rage outside, Spike finally voiced what he could only guess the others were thinking.

"Uh Sam," Spike spoke up, "How are we gonna do that? We don't have any idea where that scumbag took Jules."

With his fists clench on the steering wheel, Sam responded without taking his eyes off the road, "I have an idea."

"Are you going to enlighten us now, Sam, or do we have to wait for a news bulletin?" asked Ed, his anger starting to rise to the surface as his thoughts turned to Jules.

Holding back a snarl, Sam cranked the wheel sharply, practically going up on two wheels as the SUV turned the corner, sliding a bit on the slick roads. Finally, Sam had managed to get his temper under control. It now boiled right at the surface, but at least he was not outwardly punching things.

With his rage temporarily held back, Sam responded to Ed's question, while surpassing the road's speed limits in an astonishing way. "In the investigation that came after I killed Zacharra's wife, it came out that they had a cabin up by Lake Ontario. My bet is that is where he has Jules."

"That makes sense. I mean, he is trying to get back at you," thought Lou out loud, as he shot an uncomfortable glance in Sam's direction, "so in a sick, twisted way, it makes sense for him to take your fiancée to a place that was special to him and his wife. But Sam, I don't think it is purely revenge….not anymore."

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Sam, his eyes continuously scanning the rain slicked gravel road for signs that they were approaching Lake Ontario.

"I think what he means is that if he really wanted to hurt Jules, he would have done it," replied Spike, "because face it Sam, he had the opportunity when he cut the power at the SRU. But he didn't."

Ed, who had been pretty quiet, letting his anger fester, jumped into the conversation, "Where are you going with this, Spike?"

"I'm just saying that if Zachara really wanted to god forbid, kill Jules, he would have done it back at headquarters. But instead, he injected her with a drug, and kidnapped her….again. Which to me, says that he either wants something or he's not done with her."

"Well, thank you Spike, for that wonderful observation," Sam snapped, "Zacharra wants something from my fiancée who has a life threatening pregnancy condition. That's just f*cking great. I wonder what on earth that could be?" With that last statement, Sam pounded on the steering wheel, fury radiating off him.

Lou paused, giving Sam a chance to calm himself a bit. While they all took some deep breaths, Ed pulled out his cell phone and dial Greg's number to give him an update. Spike, Lou, and Sam remained quiet as Ed let the Sarge know about their possible lead. After hanging up, Ed turned to the rest of the guys, and said, "Sarge called Team Three, and they are on standby. I let him know the approximate location of the cabin, and they are on their way, but it's gonna be slow with this storm raging outside. And Sam, he said not to go in guns blazing,"

Ed would have continued on, but Sam cut him off, "GUNS BLAZING? Is he insane? This bastard is after me! He grabbed my high risk, pregnant fiancée right from under our noses, as a way to torture me, and Sarge wants me to be calm and negotiate with him?"

"Sam, calm down," Spike said, pushing on even though he knew Sam was not going to like what he had to say, "Sarge is not trying to minimize the situation. He knows how serious it is, but what he is saying is that we have to focus on Jules' safety right now. And before you bite my head off," he continued on, as he had seen Sam open his mouth, "We are focusing on the fact that Jules is still alive and that we are going to find her, because that bastard is not done with her yet. If he had, he would have killed her back at headquarters, when he had the chance. So negotiation can still work, in fact it is our best chance considering Jules' delicate condition. We have to remember to keep calm, because as much as we want to kill this SOB, we have to get Jules out of the line of fire first."

"How in God's name are we going to do that?" demanded Sam, "He is not just going to let her walk out of there. We tried negotiation once before, Lou, and it got Jules shot!"

Ed flinched at Sam's harsh comment, hearing the truth in his words. Why would negotiation work this time when it hadn't worked the first time Team One had faced off with Zacharra?

Lou hesitated, "It has better chance to work this time, because Zacharra has more to lose. He took Jules for a reason, and he is keeping her alive for a very specific reason, Sam; he hasn't gotten what he wants yet."

Looking up, Ed's eyes met Lou's and he whispered, "But what happens when he does?"

Silence echoed in the SUV, as each man dwelled on that terrifying statement, because they each knew that once Zacharra got whatever it was that he wanted, that it would be all over for Jules.

Breaking through the tension filled silence, Spike spoke, "How far way was this cabin, Sam?"

Drawing a deep breath, Sam thought back to the investigation that had occurred after that fatal day, "About ten more miles, I think. It's in an isolated spot, if I remember right. The only cabin for miles… a horribly perfect spot for him to have Jules. N one around to hear or see anything."

With that thoroughly unpleasant reality running through their minds, they urged the SUV to fly across the gravel roads, to make it to Jules before it was too late. Once again, silence permutated as each man's thoughts turned to Jules and the possibilities of what she could be going through at that moment.

Jules fought back waves of blackness, as her eyes slowly began to adjust to the dimly lit room. She was laying on a king size bed, her hands bound to the bedposts. In the corner of the room was a blindingly white crib, with a matching rocking chair next to it. "What the hell," she muttered, taking in the surroundings of oak walls and floor. Where the hell was she, Jules wondered as she struggled to remember how she had gotten to this place.

All she could remember was hanging out with the guys at the station. They had been joking and then it went dark. Jules closed her eyes and tried to bring back her memories, but that was it….laughter and then nothing. Suddenly she was hit with a sharp, stabbing pain in her gut. Jules gasped as the pain ripped through her abdomen. That pain was all she needed to clear her head and to regain her focus to the only thing that really mattered right now…her baby.

Lying on her back, with rain pounding on the windows, and thunder crashing outside, Jules took a deep breath and counted to three, waiting for the pain to subside. As she lay there, she sent a silent prayer up to God, "Please don't take my baby girl," she whispered. Even though her daughter had been conceived in possibly the worst way imaginable, Jules still loved her and still wanted her. It was only as the pain subsided, that the lock on the door clicked open and the man responsible for Jules' situation entered the room.

"You bastard," seethed Jules, as she glared up at him, even in the extremely vulnerable state she was in.

"Now, now, Juliana," Zacharra responded, "Is that any way to talk to the father of your child?"

"Father…," Jules sputtered, outraged, "Father? Over my dead body will you EVER be the father of this child! All you are, is the man who kidnapped me and raped me you son of a bitch!"

To Jules' dismay and further outrage, Zacharra chuckled and continued to walk towards her on the bed. He was obviously amused at her tenacity and her spirit.

"Oh Juliana, how much I enjoy you," he said, smiling sinisterly as he stopped at the foot of her bed. Turning her head, Jules forced herself to look this monster straight in the eye, not backing down. She would never let him see her fear again. Monsters like him just fed off of fear, and she was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared, never again.

However, seeing her chocolate brown eyes full of her lively spirit, just furthered Zacharra's rage. He snarled and was rewarded nothing from his Juliana. After everything he had done to her, after everything he had put here through, she continued to stare him down, her eyes burning. In the eight months since her rape, Jules had only strengthened her resolve. She had come close to losing everything, but through Sam's love and support, as well as the support of her Team One family, she had come out stronger than ever. Zacharra had bruised her for a while, but there was no way in hell he could break her, because Jules was not going to let him.

With this knowledge fueling her forward, Jules began to smile, even though she knew it would only infuriate this psycho more. Reveling in this newfound power, Jules almost forgot the precarious situation she was in. But it was swiftly brought back to focus when another stabbing pain tore through her abdomen. She struggled to hold back a scream of pain, while at the same time, she felt a warm, sticky substance gush from between her legs.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think! Now, you know what to do…go hit that beautiful review button and give me some much needed feedback Love you guys!**


End file.
